Making Up for My Mistake
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my very first Zootopia fic! A panther cop tries to redeem himself in a new position at the ZPD after feeling like he had personally failed to protect his little sister from the hands of her ex-boyfriend and when a case very similar to what he dealt with comes close to him at ZPD, will he be able to go through it and make up for his mistake? Enjoy!
1. Prologue

This is my very first official Zootopia fic! I had this in my mind weeks after seeing the movie and this story has popped out. Hopefully, this will be an awesome first Zootopia fic! Enjoy! And it's told from my first OC's point of view.

* * *

Making Up for My Mistake

by: Terrell James

Prologue

(My P.O.V.)

So it's been a really heavy year and a half for me because things have started to fall apart for me in my hometown because only one can go through so much pain...deep emotional pain that all happened so fast that it's hard to grasp onto. I'm driving all the way to the airport because I got a job opportunity at the Zootopia Police Department and I'll be honest, I never thought that I would find another job at another precinct after what had happened a few months ago that made me want to resign from my previous job.

I loved that job like it was my marriage that I lived and trained for 9 years...that is until something horrible had happened that tore me straight to the core while I was on the job that I couldn't protect someone of my own. My guilt keeps eating me alive everytime I think about that fateful night that I lost someone that's close to me for my whole life.

 _Several months ago..._

 _It was me and my partner driving around Bunga Town to make sure the streets are safe at night, in case there's some freaks coming out at night causing a ruckus...in which 79% of the criminal activities occur almost every night with so many arrests we made that you'd think we'd seen it all. As we were about to put a cap to the day, we received a dispatch from one of our units that would change everything._

 _"Bunga dispatch 231 to unit 763, please respond!"_

 _I pick up the dispatch mic and replied, "Unti 763, responding. What's your status?"_

 _"We've got a huge situation occuring here! A domestic disturbance is underway on the corner of Mateau and Brookstile Avenue! A young panther is being held captive!" the dispatcher responded in a panic._

 _"Have you got a good look at the suspect?" I asked._

 _"We don't know for sure! You gotta come to the street immediately!" the dispatcher responded, semi-freaking out._

 _"Roger that!" I exclaimed, as I put on my siren and slammed the brakes._

 _Just then, my partner became completely puzzled by the street description that the dispatcher responded and when I floored it, he asked, "Hey, isn't that place your neighborhood?"_

 _I had a gut feeling that it was gonna be held in my neck of woods, but I didn't want to jump into that worst-case scenario real quick and I responded, "We've gotta find out what's happening there!"_

 _Several minutes into the drive, I finally pulled up to the neighborhood and there were other cop cars, plus a full-on S.W.M.A.T. team underway and when the S.W.M.A.T. team surrounds one house, you know something serious is about to go down and as soon as we parked, we both got out of the car and I immediately asked, "What's the status?"_

 _"We had gotten a call about a huge domestic disturbance 20 minutes ago and apparently, the suspect is threatening to kill his ex-girlfriend, refusing to leave the house for any means until he's done what he's doing." one of the cops answered._

 _The minute I heard about it, I could tell that it was my little sister's life that's on the line and I didn't let panic or fear get in what I'm doing and I asked, "Are there any other victims there?"_

 _"10 young people are being held hostage and the suspect has got 5 others in that house." answered the other cop from behind me._

 _I had my gun drawn out ready to see what was going on and I wasn't sure what to expect what happens next and I heard some screaming and fighting noises from the inside of the house and when I heard my sister screaming in ultimate terror, my mind assumed the worst that this scumbag was doing something to her. Part of me wanted to get in there, rescue her and beat the crap out of that guy and then arrest him, but I also know that I would be putting not only my sister at risk, but the other captives at risk as well._

 _"Come out with your hands up right now!" one officer shouted, on his megaphone._

 _When word didn't come from the thugs, things started to tense up and I was getting more tense, anxious but also fearful for my sister's safety at the same time. So many emotions were all over me and just when things couldn't get any more serious, the captives had escaped from the house just as they were being chased by those five of the suspect's backup and it took no time at all for the S.W.M.A.T. team to take them down quickly._

 _All of the captives were friends of my little sister's and the police took them to their squad cars to keep them safe and I was just waiting until my sister could be set free herself, but when that ex-boyfriend of hers came out with my sister in ropes and shackles, I was mortified but severely furious at the same time and when my sister looked at me, I could see that her eyes were just beaten up and it was like she was pleading me to help her._

 _"Vincent, help me!" my little sister cried out._

 _Her ex-boyfriend slapped her straight in the face in front of the officers and slammed her to the wall and placed a knife close to her throat as a threat and I was furious like never before because he had no right to harm her the way he did and he bellowed, "If you come close to her, she dies!"_

 _"Let go of her right now!" I exclaimed, very angrily._

 _"Put down the weapon now! If you let her go, no harm will come to you whatsoever!" one of the cops negotiated._

 _"The only way to do that is if you kill me first and then kill that bitch!" the ex-boyfriend raged._

 _That tactic that he used completely tore me up because he was using us to kill her and my sister and that is just messed up in so many forms because he was using the 'suicide by cop' card and used it at my sister's expense and we do not want to harm her in any way, nor him...although I would love to do some serious damage to him for abusing my little sister._

 _"We are not gonna kill you! That's what we do not want to do!" exclaimed one officer._

 _"Just let go of my sister and we can either make this easier or harder for you!" I shouted._

 _And then, the one moment that would completely change my life in the most brutal way possible comes to life in front of my eyes as my little sister bites her ex's arm and frees herself from him to run towards me and just as we came closer, the ex-boyfriend picks up an assault rifle and shoots her quickly as we all ducked down when we saw that gun pop out of nowhere and as we ducked, I saw my sister getting riddled with bullets all over her and at that moment, I dropped my gun in complete terror as I saw her body fall down to the ground._

 _It felt like time had stopped after those shots were fired and the fact that my sister was killed filled me with so much rage, anger, sorrow and helplessness all mixed in and as he came over to keep firing rounds to her, all the S.W.M.A.T. teams came in and took him down harder than ever and restrained him and while they did that, I immediately rushed over to my sister and the sight of blood all pouring out of her, it was one moment that would be locked in my head for the rest of my life._

 _"Someone call an ambulance now!" I screamed._

 _I turned to her and she was almost still alive as she coughed up blood and she looked at me and she said, "Vince..."_

 _"Don't die on me, sis! You're gonna be all right." I said, trying to help her out so desperately._

 _"Vince...I'm so sorry for putting you through this." she said, breathlessly._

 _I shushed her and said, "Don't say that. It's not your fault. It's mine...if I hadn't have stopped this sooner..."_

 _"Don't...I think it's just better this way." she said, panting._

 _I knew what she was gonna say because she figured that's the choice she made and I didn't want her to die on me and I said, "Don't talk like that. Please...I don't want to lose you. Not now."_

 _"Vincent...I love you as my big brother...and a hero." she replied._

 _Just then, the ambulance came quickly and I got out of the way as they took her on a stretcher and placed her on the back of the ambulance and I saw her being led away as the doors closed and at that point, I just wished that I would've been there to save her and when the ambulance drove away, my only hope was that she survived through this ordeal._

 _They eventually arrested her ex and when he took one look at me, I was super mad like I was ready to fight him and the ex told me, "She's better off dead!"_

 _That one comment set me off and I was getting ready to tear him up so badly, but I know that it's against my profession to do that and as soon as my partner and I got back to the squad car, the first thing I wanted to do is to head to the hospital to see if she's okay and I drove straight to the hospital, concerned for my sister's life._

 _After we got there, I was completely worried for her and I had hoped that she would pull through and after about 45 minutes of anxious waiting, the nurse broke the news to me that the bullets were removed, but the injuries were too severe to be healed and that she died. Once those four letters spew out of the nurse's mouth, I felt like my world was crumbling apart at the seams really quickly and I couldn't believe that my own sister has died._

 _When the nurse walked away, I was numb and my body couldn't move any further because it felt like it was a sharp blow to the heart and my partner came to me and he said, "I'm so sorry, man."_

 _Without another word, he walked away to give me some space and I just laid on my back to the wall and slid down to the floor is a lotus position just crying afterwards. Not long after that, I walked back to my house and learning about my sister's death made me so emotional that I just had to let everything out. Fury, anger, regret, guilt, frustration, confusion, sorrow, grief and sadness took over me and I just released every emotion possible...I just busted through my bedroom door, punched the walls, threw everything I see in sight and just tore up my room out of grief, pain and anger and I just got down on my knees and just roared so loud and screamed, "WHY?!"_

 _Soon afterwards, I broke down crying uncontrollably over my sister's loss and I just released everything out of me that I held in so fast and I felt like I was all alone. First, my parents are divorced, then my grandfather died of a heart attack and now my sister's gone? Everything that had happened to me recently went so fast that it's hard for me to cope._

 _That was all I did all night was cry...because my sister meant everything to me. She was the reason that I wanted to be a cop. How's that working out for me now? I failed at the one time I was supposed to protect the one that's close to me._

 _Within a week, I attended my own sister's funeral and I just felt so alone throughout and I couldn't bring myself to tell my parents what happened, but they had already figured it out and I just felt like it was all my fault for not protecting her enough. And after they buried her, I walked over to her grave in the rain just crying and whispering how sorry I am for not protecting her soon. I felt someone's paw on my shoulder and when I turned around, I saw my boyfriend right behind me and he gave me a hug of comfort to let me know that he's here for me._

 _I had came out when I was 18 and it had been hard on my parents to accept it and they had slowly came to terms with it, but it's still hard for them to deal with it and that was when my boyfriend, Gilbert. He's a panther like me and he's been there for me for the good and the bad._

 _Weeks after my sister's death, I was back on the force but I was never the same again. And then some unexpected events came at me so fast; my father had killed himself, my mother went to rehab for mental health because she had bipolar disorder and my big brother committed suicide after his girlfriend left him for another man. They came in so fast that I couldn't handle the pressures of going to work. My partner had accepted a new job at another precinct far away from where I live and we've been like best friends since we had partnered up._

 _Everything that way had happened over a couple of months and I was feeling so depressed that I wanted to kill myself, but I couldn't even do that. Most of my colleagues were concerned about me and I just felt like I had failed not only as a police officer, but as a person because I was falling apart._

 _I had resigned myself from the force because of those personal issues and thankfully, they understood the reason why I left and I had spent most of my days home alone and sometimes staying with Gilbert for the most part and I just felt like I would never forgive myself for what had happened that night as it constantly replays on the back of my head every day and when I go to sleep at night._

 _That is until I received an offer from someone from the Zootopia Police Department that wanted new recruits from past precincts to live and work there...which was both unexpected and amazing and I wanted to give myself another chance to redeem myself from all the emotional scars that came my way. It's gonna be hard to leave my hometown, my family and my boyfriend, but at the same time, a change in scenery would help me out a lot._

* * *

Present

Gilbert and I drove to the Bunga Town Airport as I got myself settled and ready to go, but it was gonna be hard to leave Gilbert because Zootopia is like 325 miles from there and I have never been anywhere further away from my boyfriend before, but we still have love for each other and he has been my support system through it all.

"Don't let them get to you, Vince." Gilbert said, holding my paw.

I held his tighter and said, "I won't."

"V, you're so good at doing what you do best and it's about time someone else outside of our hometown is bound to notice. You'll FaceTime me, right?" asked Gilbert.

"Every night when I think of you." I responded, with a half smile.

Both of us laughed with each other and we both kissed each other and hugged each other almost like we never wanted to part away and I just held onto him like it was the last time we'd see each other, but I know that we would remain faithful towards each other, no matter what happens.

"I hope you won't fall for someone else at the new precinct." Gilbert said, with a smile.

I responded with a chuckle and said, "You're the only guy for me. Why would I find someone else?"

Afterwards, I stroked his forehead and he stroked my cheeks and I purred a little bit and we both kissed each other on the lips for about 3 minutes...and it was the best 3 minutes ever and after that, I asked, "Think you'll visit me?"

"Of course. I wish I could come with you so we can live together." Gilbert said, lowering his ears.

"Yeah, but I know you got work, take care of the apartment and things like that." I added, looking at his eyes.

"Very true. Send me a text when you make it." Gilbert said.

"I will." I answered.

Afterwards, we said our goodbyes to each other and we walked in separate sections and I waved at him and he waved at me as I waited for my flight to come in and as I'm waiting, I received a text from my old precinct and there was a video attached to it and it was them congratulating me for heading to the Zootopia Po try,lice Department, wishing me nothing but the best of luck.

It brightened me up a little bit and I replied, "Thanks guys."

Even though it brought me comfort, it did little to ease the pain of what had happened not too long ago and as soon as they called my flight for Zootopia, I made my way over to the airplane and sat on an empty row and as the plane began to take off, I began thinking that this new experience will help me bring some peace of mind as I know that I will take full advantage of that second chance and I hope that everything I learned at Bunga Town will spill over to Zootopia.

Yet I can't help but wonder...will I be ready for what's gonna come my way? My name is Vincent Panthera...and this is my second chance at making up my own mistake.

* * *

Not bad for my first try, huh? Stay tuned for chapter 1!


	2. Ch 1: Starting a New Life

Chapter 1: Starting a New Life

Vincent's P.O.V.

I sat down on one of the seats on the airplane as the plane makes its way to Zootopia. I honestly wasn't sure what to expect when I land there because I've heard that it's the most amazing place to live where both predators and prey live in harmony that is until a rookie bunny cop made some misinterpreted comments about predators going back to its natural instinct, which kinda threw me off and it led to all predators leaving the city and then when I heard that this secretary sheep was responsible for the whole conspiracy, I had thought to myself, 'How long did this chick stay in office with that segregration mindset?'. If I had been there myself, she would get a warrant out for her arrest and threw her wools in jail for who knows how long.

As I looked at the clouds at the window, I thought a lot about my sister being in heaven a lot because I know that she's in a much better place now with no pain, torture, turmoil and abuse that she had endured. I just wished I had been there for her more and took that jerk down while the S.W.M.A.T. team were handling the other fugitives. It had been a year and a half now since that night and I'm still carrying a whole lot of guilt over what had happened that night and it still gets to me everyday.

I looked at the picture of both of us when we were young and silly on my phone and I just focus on the good things and the memories I have with her. But even that won't take away the pain that I had to endure and I know that this is gonna affect me for the rest of my life. I could still hear her voice of encouragement ringing in my ear every day and she would always give me words of encouragement when I'm sometimes down on myself.

I know that if she was here right now, she would always tell me that I can do anything I set my mind to and also go after it because I never give up.

I took a deep sigh as contemplate that thought on my mind and I put on my earbuds and play my music on my PawPhone and just listened to a few songs that really speaks to me about what I'm going through in my life right now, but also hopeful that I can push forward to take this job opportunity because being a police officer has always been something that I wanted to do when I was 6.

"Attention, passengers. Please keep your seatbelts fastened as we should be arriving to Zootopia a few minutes ahead of schedule." the flight attendant said, announcing through the speakerphone.

I twirled my whiskers around because I get a little anxious about what surprises await me at the Zootopia Police Department when I get there and I just hope that I can take full advantage of this chance and redeem myself on what I could've done that night back at Bunga Town.

Several minutes go by and I looked up at the sky and I see a huge town from a distance, although it looks tiny from above 10,000 feet and I could tell that my life will be completely different to start all over and I took a deep breath and whispered to myself, 'This is it...no turning back.'

"Welcome to Zootopia. We will land very shortly on the runaway. Please make sure your belongings remain on the upper cargo on top of your seat." the flight attendant responded.

We landed on the runaway of the airport and once the plane hits the road, I was just embracing myself for what's to come afterwards and the minute I got up on my seat, I walked off the terminal and as I exited off, I saw that the Zootopia Airport was huge. I was not prepared as to how big it was, but there's a lot of different species coming and going from tigers, bunnies, sheep, rhinos, wolves, bears, weasels, lions, foxes and many others like a diverse group of species all over the place.

But I could tell that this is gonna be my new home from now on.

"Welcome to your new life, Vincent." I said, in a half-whisper.

After I got settled in and picked up my bags from the baggage claim, I walked out of the airport and as I did, I was surprised to see what the city looks like outside of the airport and I took a deep breath of exhilaration and just had no idea what else is gonna happen. Just then, I saw a taxi coming towards the front of the airport and I put my bags in the trunk, got in the cab and drove off. As we departed from the airport, I took a look at the window and we reached all over Zootopia and to my amazing surprise, it was much bigger than I thought it was. Tall skyscrapers, huge buildings, large space and places where everyone is a united front for the community.

It's gonna be a huge task to protect and serve this new environment, but I know that this will be done no matter what happens. Soon enough, the taxi cab followed this big moving truck and before I could even ask, the truck pulls over and the cab does the same too. I blinked my eyes for a few seconds and the taxi driver looked at me and said, "This is your new place."

I tilted my head a little and I got out of the cab and realized that some of my old friends from Bunga Town were helping me with the move to my new apartment room and it just showed that they still have support from me in what I'm gonna do in Zootopia.

Minutes later, I walked over to my new apartment room with keys in hand and when the landlord opened the door, it was in a little bit of small space, but it does have a kitchen, living room, bathroom and a bedroom and most of my furniture and everything else is perfectly set in the apartment room. Some of my old friends helped out with setting the flat screens on both the living room and my bedroom while most helped with setting the bed together, moving the couch, tables and many other furniture items.

I was just unpacking my stuff after the furniture was set together, like my clothes, DVD's, VHS tapes, kitchen stuff and whatever random items. After everything was set up, it definitely looks like home afterwards and I showed so much appreciation towards my old friends as I thanked them for what they did for me. We gave each other big hugs and most of them wished me luck at the new precinct and before they left, we had to take a few selfies of each other, settling into my new home.

After they left and headed back to Bunga Town, it was just me and when I dropped my bags to the ground, the first thing I did was to sit down after a long flight and just take it easy for a while because I know that tomorrow is gonna be my first day at the Zootopia Police Department and I'm physically ready for everything that's coming my way. Mentally, same thing. I hope that emotionally that I'll redeem myself because I know that this will never be an easy task...and I've seen it all before.

All of a sudden, I received a text from the Zootopia Police Department that reads 'Vincent Panthera, welcome to Zootopia! We hope that your flight from your hometown to here was fulfilling. We understand that you need to unwind after a long flight. You will be joined with a few new recruits as well first thing tomorrow morning. We have already got your work resume from your former precinct and are impressed with your success. We are looking forward to see what you got at the Zootopia Police Department. Report bright and early at 7:00 AM tomorrow morning. Chief Bogo.'

After receiving the text, I already knew that this is gonna be for real and I'm just preparing myself for what's gonna come and I know I'm gonna bring my A game at the new precinct. I may be new at this environment, but when I set my mind to something, I'm gonna do it and put my heart, soul, energy and life into everything I bring out 300%. Whatever I was taught back at Bunga Town, I can bring it here in Zootopia.

"I'm up for the challenge." I said, very determined.


	3. Ch 2: Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

I settled into my new apartment in Zootopia and after I took a shower from a very long flight, I came out of my new room with just a white tank top and dark blue briefs on and just went to the kitchen to get a little snack and after I got a few cookies, I went to my new room to just sit down and just reflect on what's gonna happen tomorrow and what I can do to help in this new community. The thing about being new to the force is that you have to earn their respect before they respect you, which is gonna be a huge hurdle for me. There may be moments of self-doubt because I'm still holding onto being responsible for my sister's murder because if I had stopped this myself, she would still be alive today.

I picked up a picture of myself when I was a young baby black panther cub holding my little sister for the first time and that was when I was in my most happiest moment that I was gonna protect her and just be a good big brother to her. If only I went back in time and relived that moment again and stay true to that promise, I guarantee you that I would not be have this guilty feeling I have now.

I blinked my eyes for a few minutes and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Beck. I am so, so, so sorry. I failed you as a big brother."

My eyes were getting misty-eyed at that point in time and it's just a really heavy moment to live through and hugged that picture tighter like I could never let it go. Just then, I heard my phone ring and I quickly picked it up and saw that it was Gilbert calling in via FaceTime and just hearing from him and seeing his face on my phone would help lighten me up a little, so I pressed it and he said, "Hey, Vince!"

Just face to face chat on my phone helps out a lot and he said, "Hey, Gil. How goes?"

"Pretty good. Have you settled into Zootopia?" asked Gilbert.

I had only been at Zootopia for several hours and it hasn't completely sunk in yet because I need to be familiar with the area before I do any sorts of police work and I said, "It's growing on me somewhat."

"Okay. Wow...cool room you got here." Gilbert said, looking at the setting of my new room.

"Yep. It's pretty quiet here...a little too quiet." I replied, with a chuckle.

"What does your new pad look like?" asked Gilbert.

I held the phone in my paw and showed Gilbert my room as well as the rest of my new pad from the living room, kitchen, bathroom and most of my furniture and a few moving boxes that were half full and Gilbert seemed completely amazed by my new place and I asked, "What do you think?"

"I could imagine moving in with you one day." Gilbert replied.

I smiled at that comment and I walked back to my room and kept talking with him a little and Gilbert could tell on the look in my face that I was almost crying and he asked, "You doing okay?"

"I've been better." I answered back.

"Are you sure? You still thinking about your sister?" asked Gilbert.

Once Gilbert asked me about my sister, it's like he could see right through my soul that I'm still broken inside and there was no hiding it and said, "There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of her."

"Listen...I understand that you're having a hard time recovering from this, but would she want you to see you suffering or would she want you to keep going?" asked Gilbert.

Once that question came to light, I know that she would not want to see her big brother depressed and defeated over something that I couldn't prevent what had happened. She would want me to go forward and push through the emotional scars that I had carried since that night that son of a beast killed my little sister right in front of me and the rest of the officers back in Bunga Town and I know that this memory will never disappear overnight, but I have to put it to the side when I'm in the zone.

So I looked at Gilbert and I said, "She would want me to keep going."

"And why would she?" asked Gilbert.

I took a deep sigh and just rubbed my temples a little bit and replied, "Because she wants to see her brother succeed?"

"Of course she would. Even when she's gone, she will always be in your heart. That's the part of her that will always be alive." Gilbert responded.

Always one to help me out what advice and comfort me when things don't go right or if I'm down on myself for some reason, Gilbert would always be that rock for me to keep me strong and keep me going and it made me smile a little bit and I said, "You're the reason why you're the best boyfriend ever."

"And you're the best boyfriend/officer ever." Gilbert added.

I responded with a little giggle and said, "Thanks, sweetie."

"If this phone could transport me out of here and take me to here with you, I would snuggle with you in a heartbeat." Gilbert stated.

That made me laugh with him and he started laughing too with that and Gilbert chuckled and just looked at me for a while and he asked, "You wear the same thing like you always do back in Bunga Town?"

"Just my tank top and underwear." I answered.

Gilbert purred in response to that and he said, "I know that I'm gonna dream about you when I go to sleep tonight."

"And I'll dream the same about you, Gil." I answered.

"All right. I know you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow, so I'll let you get some sleep." Gilbert answered.

I nodded at that and said, "Yeah, I'm gonna need it."

"Remember what made you become a police officer. In spite of your coming out, never let who you love get in the way of your passion of protecting and serving. You're still a shining example of being the first police officer at Bunga Town to be out of the closet. Hopefully, the same will go well for you in Zootopia." Gilbert added.

"You're right on that. Thanks." I said, with a smile.

"Anytime." Gilbert added, with a kiss on the screen.

I kissed back as well and we got off for a while and I set my phone down and just got on my bed, turned off the lights, put my sleeping mask on my eyes and went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow will come for me, but I know that I will give more than my best to get to know this city well.


	4. Ch 3: Early Exercise

Chapter 3: Early Exercise

5:30 A.M.

My alarm was buzzing loudly and my ears were perked up by the alarm and I slowly put my paw over the alarm clock, trying to find it to turn it off and as I tried to turn it off, I accidentally knocked the clock over to the ground and I grunt in sluggish frustration as I got my head out of the covers and shut it off myself. Afterwards, I took my sleeping mask off and set the clock back on the mantle and after that, I scratched my back and yawned a little. I sighed a little bit and got myself up to get ready for my first day of being at the Zootopia Police Department. I went to the bathroom and took the most longest pee that a panther could ever have before and after that, I looked at myself in the mirror to do some eye exercise to keep myself from being so drowsy and exhausted.

I turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face and that perked me up a lot and I said to myself, "Okay, I've got like 90 minutes to do some exercise and then get ready for the first day at the new precinct."

I put on my gym shorts and turned on my little PawPod that's attached to the alarm clock and played a couple of songs to put me in shape as I started doing some jumping jacks, sit ups, pull ups and stretching to keep myself fit and focused. Then I did some jump rope to keep my energy going and elevated. It may sound weird to some that I do some jump rope as an exercise, but what no one even gets it that it helps elevate my energy a lot. They might think it's girly, but I really don't care what people think about me. I just do this for myself.

After all of my exercising at the apartment, I did some running around in a few blocks with my earbuds and my PawPod to sorta keep myself going and as I ran, I seemed to get to see a few things about Zootopia and just everything is so big here that it can help me soak it all in before I get to know it well, as well as the locals and how they live there. The number-one question would be where would I find a gym? It's where I'm the most focused, motivated and driven and I feel comfortable and invincible there.

I just kept on running and running for about 20 minutes and afterwards, I ran back to the apartment after about an hour of doing some exercising and it's already 6:30, so plenty of time for me to shower and get ready for the morning. I took a warm shower, brushed my teeth, flossed, groomed my fur a little bit, put on my police uniform and got a quick breakfast on my way out, just ready for my first day at the ZPD.

As I was leaving, I sorta have this feeling that I'm missing something...something to keep me focused on when things start to get tougher. I went back to the house and picked up a few pics of my boyfriend and my little sister and just by looking at those pictures, it will help me gain focus and perspective to know that they'll keep me going in moments when things get tough. I'm not gonna be a perfect cop, but I know that I will do my best to protect this new city.

I placed them on my pocket and left the apartment getting ready for the first day on the job with total clarity and focus.

"This is it...no turning back now." I whispered.


	5. Ch 4: First Day at ZPD

Chapter 4: First Day at ZPD

6:50 A.M.

I walk all across Zootopia with my police uniform on as I made my way to the Zootopia Police Department and as I looked at the structure of the headquarters and it was enough to take it all in as I stood there in person and I just hope that this new start will benefit my purposes of being a better cop in this new environment. I walked up the steps and as I walked to the inside of the precinct, it was just massive and amazing from the inside, but the sight of police officers all over and criminals being taken to jail, those that are either pleading their innocence or their lawyers made me feel like I'm home.

At that point, I was actually feeling pretty good about this because it feels like I've been here all along because there was nothing that greeted me in the morning than seeing officers take criminals in the department to send them to their cells. I walked towards the front desk of the department and I saw this big cheetah typing and chomping some doughnuts at the same time and I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me."

The cheetah looks up at me and he asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Vincent Panthera. I was told to meet with one of the dispatchers of the Zootopia Police Department, a Mr. Benjamin Clawhauser." I stated, looking at him in the eye.

"That's me. You're the panther officer from Bunga Town, right?" asked Clawhauser.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Welcome to the ZPD. When did you get in here?" asked Clawhauser.

"Just yesterday by flight." I answered back.

Clawhauser excused himself for a minute and typed in a few things and he typed in my profile from the Bunga Town Police Department files about my employment, skills and years on the force and he seemed pretty much amazed about my accomplishments and achievements there and he said, "Yep, that's you all right."

Soon enough, I saw that he printed out a few forms of paper and asked for my signature there and I signed a couple of those forms and brought them back to Clawhauser and he said, "Chief Bogo's expecting you in his office."

"Okay, thank you." I said, nodding my head.

I walked towards the department and as I kept going, I stumbled across this door that reads 'Chief Bogo, ZPD' and that pretty much justifies my findings and I knocked on his door and I heard, "Come in."

Sounds pretty gruff, but very firm and I opened the door and there he was...this big, tall buffalo dude sitting on his office with this very serious yet reserved look on his face and as I came in the door, I took a seat and I said, "Chief Bogo? I'm Vincent Panthera."

"Yes, I know who you are. You got my text yesterday?" asked Bogo.

I nodded my head and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Good. I have been looking through your files and you have a very astronomical record; Officer of the Year for 3 years straight, made more than 3,000 arrests and re-examine cold cases that had been forgotten years ago back at Bunga Town." Bogo said, reading my resume.

I nodded at this and he looked at me with a very stoic look on his face and he asked, "How long have you been at the force?"

"Since I was 18." I answered.

That answer completely surprised Bogo about how I got my start at a young age and he asked, "Have you had any training?"

"Yes, I have. At the same age for nearly a year." I replied, with conviction.

"And you're how old now?" asked Bogo.

"28." I replied.

Bogo nods his head at this and he responded, "Last time we spoke, you told me you had resigned from your former precinct because of some personal issues. Have they been taken care of?"

"Yes, sir. I'm determined to focus on the job and make sure that I do it justice to protect the community and put the offenders behind bars." I added.

"Alright, then. Your former precinct has given me nothing but good rapports about you and anyone who has those qualities at ZPD is very important. But let me be perfectly clear...you have to earn this city's respect if you're gonna be a police officer here." Bogo added.

I was pretty much aware that I don't know Zootopia very well, but I'm more than willing to get to know this city and I will do anything and everything to earn this town's respect. I know that it won't be easy, but my 9 years experience of being a cop, I've seen my fair share of how criminals think and how they get away with stuff like that. My experience, expertise, fast-thinking and adrenaline will be no different if I catch a criminal and I said, "Yes, sir. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that I put in the work here to serve this city."

Bogo could tell that my determination and willingness to work hard is completely showcased right in front of him and he responded, "I see we understand each other now."

Soon afterwards, I walked out of the office with a newfound confidence and I could tell that this is gonna be an epic adventure and as I walked over, I saw a few recruits that are new to Zootopia like I am and I followed where they're going and as I went over to this room, I saw plenty of other recruits and officers awaiting for assignments to help out the city and it was like being at Bunga Town.

"This is gonna be something." I added.


	6. Ch 5: Meeting the Recruits and Officers

Chapter 5: Meeting the Recruits and Officers

I walked over to this room and I know it's gonna be something for a panther like me to take in so quickly and I just hope that I'll be able to be part of whatever action they might bring in and I sat down in one of the seats and one of the officers turned to me and with a sly look on his face, he asked, "So...you new here?"

I looked over and noticed a fox there and I was actually surprised to see one working at the police department because I know most of them are known for being sly and a cunning trickster, which is kind of a big reputation for most of them, but maybe he's different from other foxes. I responded, "Yeah, I'm new here."

"Bet you're probably out of your element a little bit, huh?" asked the fox.

I chuckled at this and I replied, "Way out of my element."

"The name's Nick Wilde. What's yours?" the fox asked.

I pulled out my paw and shook his paw and replied, "Vincent Panthera."

We both shook paws and Nick added, "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're one of the new recruits at the ZPD here, huh?"

"Yeah, I am...although it's not my first rodeo being a cop and all." I added.

That comment surprised Nick the most because I mentioned about being a cop for longer than that and he asked me, "How long have you been a cop?"

"Since I was 18 and I have been a part of the precinct of Bunga Town a year later." I answered.

"You have? That's amazing!"

I turned around and in comes a bunny sitting in between me and Nick and she seemed very energetic and I nodded at that and I said, "Well, thanks. What's your name?"

"Judy Hopps. What's yours?" she asked.

"Vincent Panthera. I'm the new recruit here." I answered, ending with a chuckle.

Judy nods at this and she could tell that I've gotten a little acquainted with Nick and she said, "I see you met my partner, Nick."

That threw me off a little and took me by surprise and I asked, "Partner?"

"Yep, me and Nick have been partners for some time now. You won't believe how we ended up being partners." Judy stated.

Nick rolled his eyes at this and turned to Judy and said to her, "Yeah, I think it's best not to tell him that yet. I mean, he's new here so...we might as well just wait until he gets familiar with the area and how we do things here."

Judy made a little face towards Nick and said, "Always the secretive one."

"I don't mean to pry, but...are you guys an item outside of the police work?" I asked.

Judy and Nick were a little thrown off by that question I asked and when they put two and two together, they were shocked that I asked if they're a couple and they responded, "No!"

"Not at all." Nick added.

"We're just police partners. Nothing more." Judy replied.

I could tell that I had accidentally pushed some buttons a little bit and I put my paws up for defense and said, "Sorry. Just asked."

Nick sighed at this and scratched the back of his neck, feeling like he got really hot and bothered by this and he clears his throat and asked me, "Do you have a girlfriend back at home?"

Now it turns too personal because I didn't really want to answer that question due in part that I have a boyfriend, but it may be too soon to tell anyone about my personal life and relationship and I yanked my collar a little and I replied, "Let's just say I don't date girls. We'll just leave it at that."

Just then, a few of those new recruits came in; a panda, a white tiger and a white wolf coming by, sitting in a row close to the right of us and I wasn't sure who I'm gonna be paired up with for assignments yet, so the wait can be really anxious. Judy then asked me, "So...you're new here?"

"Yeah, I just got in yesterday by flight. Decided to take up on the job offer." I answered.

"Oh, so you were transferred here?" asked Nick.

"Yep. The last job I had, it's awesome and it's been the best job ever...but it was just time for a change." I answered.

"What, you weren't happy with it?" asked Judy.

"I was happy with it, but the job offer just came out of nowhere because my former colleagues sent a video about how I protected and serve my old hometown and they were impressed with my qualities and duties as a cop. I really don't like to brag about what I do. I just love to get out of bed every morning and do what I love doing." I responded.

"Very humble, kid."

I turned around and saw the white wolf with the police uniform, standing at 5'8, weighing nearly 200 pounds and early 30's sitting next to the row we were at and I was surprised by his remarks and said, "Who, me?"

"Yeah, you. From one recruit to another." the white wolf officer said to me, with a heads up.

"You a black panther?" asked the white tiger recruit, who stands at 5'6, weighs 187 pounds with muscles around his body and in his late 20's.

"Yep, proud of it." I answered.

"This is the first time we've had a black panther at any police force. And I'm the new guy too." stated the white tiger officer.

I chuckled at this and said, "You'd be surprised."


	7. Ch 6: Meeting the New Recruits

Chapter 6: Meeting the New Recruits

Not long after, Chief Bogo walks into the room as he gets everyone's attention and told us all, "Alright, folks! Listen up!"

The minute we all hear his voice, everyone turns to him and we gave him his undivided attention as he's about to say something to all of us. The chief stands firm, staring at each and every one of us and then he said, "We've got new recruits here today from different precincts that are gonna patrol our city. So, for our rookies, stand up and introduce yourselves to our veteran officers."

I was the first one to stand up along with the other new recruits and once Bogo saw me stand up first, he motioned over to introduce myself and I walked over to the front of those officers, took a deep breath, looked at them directly in the eye and said, "My name is Vincent Panthera and I'm originally from Bunga Town and I used to work at the Bunga Town Police District, Precinct 798. I've been protecting and serving my hometown for 9 years and have been a police officer for 10 years. I just love what I do and I hope make a difference here in Zootopia and probably get to know this city better so that I can learn about what goes down here."

Most of my words completely surprised most of the officers to the point where they couldn't even believe how young I look and Bogo asked, "How old are you, by the way?"

"I'm 28." I responded.

And that took them by surprise as well and I couldn't blame them because I look like a teenage panther that shouldn't be a police officer...and trust me, I get that a lot...but I'm actually more experienced and more tough than it looks when I'm on the job. Bogo nods his head and responded, "Well...welcome to the Zootopia Police Department. I'm sure that our ranks will show you the ropes."

"Yes, sir." I added.

We both saluted and I walked back to my seat and the next recruit, a white tiger comes over and introduces himself to the officers and he said, "The name's Stanley Tigro, originally from Tiger Central and have worked for the T.C.P.D. for 10 years and during my time there, I've seen a couple of insane things that had occured...the worst things you can think of. I hope that I can learn from the finest officers here at ZPD so I can get to know this city and protect the people in it."

Next up, the white wolf came next and introduced himself to all of us and he said, "Name's Casey Vinzi and I am 32 years old. Have been an officer for 12 years now, represented the community of Pack City and worked for the Pack City Police Department and I help out in such cases involving domestic violence, assaults, robberies, murders, child predators...you name it, I handle it. I've had the fortune to do what I do and I'm more than willing to take in the reins of representing Zootopia."

And soon enough, this big panda walks by and he introduced himself to everyone as he said, "I'm Michael Pandahoughton and I'm 25 years old. I've only been in the police force for 5 years from my hometown of Pandatropolis, so I'm still considered a little bit of a rookie. But I always make time to take out serious crime, both out on the streets and on cyberspace. I've been a tech nerd, so I know the ins and outs of crime that happens online, especially those that fish out kids on the internet on social media. So...if you're a kid hunter planning to catch your prey, watch out because I bring the tech skills to put them behind bars."

This panda looks like he could be my partner patrol and I have handled a little bit of criminals who take advantage of kids online and that's something I'm very passionate about because no kid should have to go through that ordeal. I should know because my little sister used to get catfished a lot online and I would always protect her from those creeps, not just as a cop but as a big brother. So I salute this kid and whatever he's doing...and I haven't even met him yet.

As some other new recruits come in to introduce themselves, I knew that I would have a lot more learning to do at Zootopia to see how this city goes and how far I will go to protect it. After that, the veteran officers introduced themselves to us newbies and I'm a little curious as to who will show me the ropes around this city and hopefully, this will be a new experience for me.

Whoever's pairing me with who or whatever assignment Bogo's giving me, I'm more than up to the task.


	8. Ch 7: Showing the Ropes on the City

Chapter 7: Showing the Ropes on the City

Soon after the introduction of the new recruits, Chief Bogo brought in an assignment for not only us, but for the other officers as well to get to know this city better and he said, "Before you do your assignments for today, I want all of my finest officers to show our new officers around the city and around Zootopia itself so they can get familiar with the territory in case something big occurs. Hopps and Wilde, you will take Panthera, Pandahaughton and the tiger over to the city to make sure they're familiar with it themselves."

"Yes, sir!" Hopps and Wilde responded, with a salute.

It's a little bit of a small step for me to start off, but hey...it's a good start because I need to get to know the city more and also to go with the white tiger and Michael along for the ride just pretty much jumpstart this new position. Soon enough, Pandahaughton, Tigro and myself followed Nick and Judy towards their patrol car and I was really amazed by how it looked like and was blown away by all of us would fit there. Nick and Judy got in first and all three of us were in the middle part of the patrol car because we know the back part is for criminals and offenders only and as we drove around the city, Judy shows us around parts of the city that we can get to know, not only on a police level but as a resident as well.

She drove past a couple of places like the mayor's office, Animal Naturalist Springs, the Department of Motor Vehicles, Jumbeaux Cafe and several grocery stores, gasolines, convenient stores, hotels, restaurants, malls, schools, banks and the one that caught my eye...a gym. I was deeply surprised about the fact that they have a gym here and I could see myself spending most of my time there for my physical stamina. Pandahaughton noticed that I took an interest on that gym and he said, "You been in gyms before?"

"Only from where I came from." I answered.

"Man, I feel the need to hit a gym right now." Tigro added, feeling a little pumped.

I chuckled in response to Tigro's need to go to the gym and I really couldn't blame him for that because I've been gym-less for a while now and I said, "You and me both."

"I wonder if there's a doughtnut shop around here. I'd want to exercise on that." Pandahaughton stated.

Judy apparently overheard Pandahaughton's remarks about exercising with doughnuts and she lets out a very amused chuckle and said, "You and Clawhauser are gonna be best friends after this."

"The receptionist?" asked Pandahaughton.

"Yep. He loves doughnuts and Gazelle." Judy replied, with a smile.

Pandahaughton completely became surprised by that and he squeals in delight for that and said, "I think I found my soul mate!"

That seemed to catch me off guard with this and I had no idea who this Gazelle is and why Pandahaughton's obsessed with her and it seemed to echo Clawhauser's fan-cheetah obsession with Gazelle and that's something I have to ask someday when I cross paths with Clawhauser again. We all drove around parts of the city, including the subway stations and after a few tours of the city, I overhear something on the dispatcher where there's a group of masked thugs on the loose on the verge of robbing a few banks around Zootopia and Nick groans at this and asked, "Didn't we get these guys last month?"

"Sounds like they just don't know when to give up, don't they?" Judy asked.

Nick turns to the us rookies and he said, "Now you get to see the fun really begins."

And this is the exciting part...see how they get down as they turn on their sirens and put their foot on the brakes and even when I'm an experienced police officer from another district, I get a front row seat on how they do their job here. Me, Pandahaughton and Tigro were all just going along for the ride and this was not what I had expected in a new district and this is totally out of my element.

As Judy and Nick stepped on the brakes, they saw a couple of teenage lion cubs riding around a stolen van, determined to flee from the cops at any costs and even attack if possible. Nick could tell that these kids refuse to give up, but so is Nick. Those kids kept careening around the car and the driver of the car floors it and goes faster and faster to lose sight and Judy grunts in frustration and contacts dispatcher immediately and said, "Hopps to Clawhauser, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear! What's going on?" asked Clawhauser.

"We've got a runaway vehicle in progress! Those teen lion cubs are on the loose!" Hopps exclaimed.

"Again?!" asked Clawhauser.

"Yes, again! Send backup!" Hopps exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Clawhauser exclaimed.

I looked up at the window to see what's going on and I noticed some of the kids were holding a bowl of eggs aiming at the cops and Judy asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Do you take your eggs scrambled, poached, sunny-side up or over easy?" I asked.

Judy seemed confused by what that meant, but when she turned around, she saw some of the kids throwing eggs at the car to stop them, but that made Judy put her foot on the gas even further to get close to the kids and one of the kids even mooned the cops, shaking his butt in front of them like their version of giving them the finger and that's an immediate disrespect to authority.

I have never seen teenagers act so vile towards a cop, let alone two cops before and in such a defiant way. I know I've seen my fare share of juvies in prison at Bunga Town, but not to this extent of disrespect and that obviously sparked me to handle the situation, but that's not the police officer way of doing things...even in a new environment.

"You can't get us, skank police! Your asses are gonna be burned!" one teen lion cackled hysterically.

As the getaway car keeps going faster and faster, the driver accidentally lost control of the car when he tries to turn to another intersection, but instead, he panics as another set of cop cars are coming at them and drove dangerously fast to lose them, but he swerved too hard to the point that he ran over 14 cars in the middle of a busy intersection. Nick and Judy took a stop and they both got out of the car to check on the victims as well as the perpetrators. Judy checks in on the pedestrians while Nick searches for the teen perps. Something in me wanted to spring out of the car to check and see what's going on.

Before that, Nick comes to the door to where we were and said, "A little help here?"

Several minutes later, myself as well as Pandahaughton and Tigro checked on the victims to see if they're okay while Nick and Judy brought out the perps and one of the drivers attempted to flee, but his leg is so badly injured that he couldn't even run that fast. The crash from that car accident gave him such an injury that he couldn't even run fast enough and just plopped down to the ground. Nick blinks his eyes as the lion cub perp falls down defeated and he chuckled at this and said, "And I thought I was the sly one."

Not long after the three of us newbies tended to the victims, the rest of ZPD came in at the scene as well as the ambulance who were at the scene of the crime to take in several of the few teen perps to the hospital and afterwards, to the Zootopia Juvie Department, a few miles adjacent to the ZPD. The driver of the car is taken to the hospital for his injuries and go straight to jail afterwards. Luckily, most of the drivers that were affected by this crash had either minor injuries or some forms of injuries.

I took a deep breath after the doctors took care of most of the injured victims and said, "Well, that was a good way to kick off my first day."

"So...what else happens now?" asked Pandahaughton.


	9. Ch 8: Interacting with the Officers

Chapter 8: Interacting with the Officers

Back at ZPD, half of the teen lions were taken into custody while the driver of the car is treated for injuries at a hospital and we all got back to the department after an very unconventional first tour around Zootopia and I took a deep exhale as I walked behind Judy and Nick and I had thought to myself, 'I didn't have this on my first day as an officer at Bunga Town'. But it's nothing new to me when it comes to situations like this and I knew that whatever assignment I got will not be a small feat and when we all came back to the assignment room, Chief Bogo comes in front of us and gives most of the officers some more assignments for the day after an unorthodox alert involving those teen lion thieves, which is sorta like a launching ground.

As we made our way back to the bullpen, I saw Clawhauser bobbing his head to something playing on his PawPad and just jerking his shoulders around like some kind of dance movement he's doing and I couldn't help but stare at him for a second because I could kinda tell that he's different from all the other police dispatchers in Bunga Town and when Clawhauser saw me staring at him, he slowly stopped and looked a little bit embarrassed by it and said, "How much of it did you see?"

"Well...I would say all of it." I responded.

Clawhauser giggled in response to that and just responded, "Sorry! I just can't get enough of Gazelle. She's like my beautiful angel princess."

Clawhauser sighed at the sight of her face when he looks at the monitor and I hadn't have been in Zootopia less than 24 hours and I was a little caught off guard over what happens at ZPD with the officers there. I cleared my throat and asked, "Can I ask you something? I've seen anything and everything Gazelle when I got to Zootopia yesterday. What's so great about Gazelle?"

Just then, Clawhauser dropped his jaw in shock and puts down his PawPad almost as if he was shocked at what I just said to him and he looks at me and said, "She's only the biggest pop star here in Zootopia! She is all for acceptance and equality for all animals and plus...she's gorge! Very, very gorge! You should listen to her!"

"Okay then..." I added, with gritted teeth.

"Gazelle is my first celebrity girl-crush, by the way. " Pandahaugton pointed out, raising his paw.

Clawhauser gasped in shock and joy that Pandahaughton is a big fan of Gazelle as much as he is and asked, "You are?!"

"I have every poster of her all over my new apartment and I even dressed like her on Halloween last year!" Pandahaughton exclaimed.

"Serious?" asked Clawhauser, excitedly.

"Very! I even have Gazelle pink underwear!" Pandahaughton added, happily.

Clawhauser became completely amazed that there's another superfan of Gazelle in the same police department and he said, "I gotta find a pair of Gazelle underwear!"

"I heard that they have a pink glittery pair with Gazelle's face in rhinestones coming out in less than a week for all Gazelle superfans!" Pandahaughton exclaimed.

"Are there any Gazelle superfans besides you guys?" I asked, being a little curious.

"Chief Bogo is a big fan of Gazelle, but he doesn't tell anyone nor admit it. But I did catch him in a Gazelle app on his PawPod and I knew I wasn't the only one who's a super Gazeller as much as I am. I did catch him one day in his office wearing Gazelle underwear while dancing to a new song she put out on her SoundHound." Clawhauser added.

And that was a little more too much info that I needed to know about it and Clawhauser got back on his desk and it left me, Tigro, Judy and Nick a little baffled by this and I said, "Wow..."

"Remind me to ask Chief Bogo about being a part of the Gazelle herd." Nick muttered.

"I don't think we should ask him that, Wilde." Judy stated, elbowing him.

"Ask me what?"

Judy and Nick looked up and sees a very curious Chief Bogo standing there, staring at Judy and Nick under the impression that he might've overheard a few things there and he looked up at me and said, "Wait for me in my office. I have an assignment for you on your first day that either Hopps or Wilde will assist with...if they get a chance to."

"Nice going, Wilde." Judy muttered.

"Really, carrots?" Nick muttered back.


	10. Ch 9: Training Assignment

Chapter 9: Training Assignment

20 minutes later, I waited patiently for Chief Bogo to give me an assignment for today and I was ready for something to accomplish...just something. Even if it's a small thing or a major task of endurance, I'm for it. Not long afterwards, Bogo called me over and I walked over to his office and I saw that Nick and Judy are still there and I sat down in between them where there's a seat in the middle and Bogo sat down and he asked me, "So...how was your tour of Zootopia?"

I was a little taken aback by that question because my knowledge of Zootopia is very limited even after the tour because so many things had happened, including the car chase involving the teen lions and I answered, "It was quite interesting."

"I know that it wasn't what you had expected, but at least you got to see what the action was all about with your first day along with the new comrades. We got a call that a wanted raccoon has stolen money from a bank, stealing about 555 grand and kidnapped 4 people, holding them against their will. I just wanted to see if you're up to the task on your physical endurance. Just because it's your first day, don't think for one second we're gonna put kid gloves on you. This will be one of the hardest tasks you will ever make as a first timer and your energy will be in high adrenaline." Bogo added, in the most realistic stern way possible.

I let everything soak in my brain and it really sunk in that there is no turning back and I know that this is one assignment that will put me through the test. But even in a new environment, I will give 12,000 percent on my endurance and I said, "I am more than up to the challenge, sir."

My response not only surprised Bogo, but in many ways...he could tell that my determination and willingness to work was slightly enough to convince him that I could handle whatever comes my way, because of my experience as an officer in Bunga Town and it's up to me to let every ounce of adrenaline coursing through my veins in Zootopia. Bogo nods his head and he looks at Judy and Nick and said, "Take him to the bank and bring in one of the new rookies over."

"Yes, sir." they both responded.

I followed them as we left the office and I noticed Pandahaughton and Tigro were heading with some of the other officers and Vinzi was the only one there and he looked like he had been in the gym as he held his bottled water and that actually surprised me and I asked, "Have you been working out?"

"Yep. Gotta keep my adrenaline pumping to take down criminals." Casey responded.

"Well, you're gonna have ti put it to the test, Case. We got a call in from a bank that some raccoons robbed some money off of 555 grand and kidnapped 4 people who work there. We have to find where they are." Nick stated.

For Casey, it was like the opportunity on his first day has just come true and he puts on his police hat and baton as he puts on his game face and asked Nick, "Where do we find them?"

Several minutes later, we all reached the Zootopia Bank and it was surrounded by cops and yellow tape and as we got out, we saw a lot of shaken up employees, bank tellers and customers all describing what they had just witnessed not so long ago and Judy went over to some of the witnesses to let them know who she is and what had just happened. Most of the witnesses were bank tellers that just told them what had happened and she took notes as Nick asked them about any information and myself and Casey walked inside the bank to see what went on.

Obviously, it looked as if a robbery had just occured and so fast too. Me and Casey were just gonna look for evidence for what had occured and sure enough, the only piece of evidence that I saw was someone's mask, so I reached over and picked it up and on the front of the mask was a face of a crazed Halloween loon and it looked pretty threatening and suspicious to me on why would someone leave a creepy mask on the floor.

"Hey, kid...what you got there?" Casey asked, behind me.

I turned around and showed him a ski mask that's been laying on the floor and when I gave it to Casey, he took a whiff at it and said, "Smells like raccoon breath."

When the manager of the bank walked with Judy and Nick to go over surveillance cameras, Casey and I follow them towards the security room and there were mounds of security cameras all around from the front, back, side, alleyways and many others and we all looked to see anything suspicious on one of those cameras and Judy rewound the tapes all the way back to the crime scene that had happened and in one of the cameras, I saw parts where the raccoons were just causing a ruckus and cause intimidation to the bankers and their customers. And in one of the cameras, I saw one raccoon remove his mask and grab ahold of the young intern, tying her up and gagged her with sock so that she couldn't talk and just held her against her will and dropped the mask.

That was the very first aha moment and as I showed Nick and Judy the mask that was dropped, Judy took one close look at it and compared it to the one she saw on the tape that the mask fell on the ground as this raccoon thief is kidnapping the intern and to everyone's surprise, those raccoons took off in the getaway car...which looks like the same car that the teen lions were driving in, but in a completely different make and model.

"We gotta find that car." Judy added.

"Calling Wilde and Hopps! This is McHorn! McHorn to Wilde and Hopps, do you read me?"

Judy picked up the speaker out of her pocket and responded, "Hopps responding."

"We need backup ASAP! The raccoons are terrorizing through a city park!" McHorn shouted.

That alarmed all of us because we have no idea what they're doing, but we know that it's serious business and Hopps immediately said, "We're on our way!"

Several minutes later, Hopps drove as fast as she can on the way to the park, wondering what those raccoons are up to and before long, we saw their car being abandoned in front of the park and the other officers were surrounding the park to keep the peace and restore order, but those raccoons were completely reckless in wreaking havoc. We all arrived at the scene and Wilde went to one of the officers and asked, "What's going on?"

"The raccoons are holding several of the tellers hostage! It's too dangerous to get close because we'll put the hostages at risk!" McHorn exclaimed.

Hopps got out her megaphone and exclaimed, "Let the hostages free and we won't have any problems!"

One of the raccoon robbers responded with mounds of gunfire shooting in the air and that's a sign that they're not giving up until they dispose of the victims and a billion things were running through my mind like how are we gonna tackle this issue. Not only several officers were at the scene, but there were also ZPD helicopters floating around, including those from the local ZTV news to get a close-up shot of the action from above.

Casey and I were completely new to this environment, but both of us knew what's gonna be at stake and Wilde looks at us and said, "Can you two find out where the raccoons are?"

We nodded at this and we walked across the wooded perimeter with tasers and guns on us in case some crazy stuff goes down and we carefully walked across so we wouldn't put ourselves and the hostages at risk and we could hear the muffled screams of the hostages screaming for help and the raccoons were agitated and fearful that they'll get caught and one of them said, "Slit this chick's throat! We can't go back to jail again!"

One of the raccoons proceeded to do just that and just when he got his chance to do so, we jumped out of nowhere with our guns drawn and exclaimed, "Freeze!"

All of the raccoons were shocked to see both of us stopping them and before long, several of them made a run for it and Casey went after them as fast as he could as I deal with the ringleader and I said, "Set the hostages free now!"

"You don't scare me, kid! You ain't got the guts!" the ringleader raccoon exclaimed.

"Set them free now!" I exclaimed.

With that standoff, some of the hostages were leaving on their on recognizance from safety to distract the raccoon and while they were gone, the raccoon was holding onto a young intern with a gun to her head, ready to shoot her and he exclaimed, "If you come closer, she dies!"

"She has nothing to do with this! If you kill her, you'll be a murderer!" I exclaimed back.

"I'd be a murderer any day! You ought to kill me now! Me and her!" the lead raccoon shouted.

"I am not gonna do that! I don't do the suicide by cop card!" I shouted.

The lead raccoon was desperate to keep himself from getting in jail, but I knew I stood firm and that I'm helping the hostage out in any way and she was frightened as heck, but when she looked at me, I could see my little sister on the inside that was panicking, depending on me and I slowly set my gun down and I said to him, "If you free her now, no harm will come to you."

The hostage looked up at the robber and said, "Please let me go...I have a family at home."

The look on her eyes completely fueled the lead raccoon with mounds of rage and fear inside of him and he did the unthinkable...he shot her in the leg and took off running. I immediately called for backup and said, "One hostage has been shot in the leg! Suspect took off running!"

"We're on our way!" Hopps exclaimed, on the other end of the line.

I went to the victim and said, "Hey, help is on the way soon. Just keep fighting for your life."

The victim was whimpering in pain as blood streaks all over her leg and not long afterwards, Hopps and Nick rushed over to the scene and saw this young tigress injured at the scene and Hopps said, "We'll handle it from here. Go find the leading raccoon."

I nodded in determination and ran off in all fours to find this raccoon and I ran as fast as I can to find him and I relied on my predatory scent to determine where he ran to and after several minutes, I saw sight of the lead raccoon still running off and he ran off of the wooded area and onto the surface to find the others. Unbeknowst to the the lead raccoon, most of them were arrested and taken into custody by Casey and one of the ZPD's backup officers.

The lead raccoon slows down and panted heavily to avoid getting in close proximity with me, but what he didn't know is that I'm one step ahead of him and where he's hiding, I watched from afar, camouflaging as I crouched down on all fours and slowly approached him and just then, Casey runs by and he alarmed the lead raccoon by leaping up to him and just then, gunfire started exchanging between Casey and the lead raccoon. I wanted to end this so I shot a few rounds and the raccoon tried to shoot me, but Casey took it upon himself to end this right there and then with his taser...which did not faze the coon at all.

The raccoon kept running and running to desperately flee from us, but in the process, he slipped and fell down on a big hill and he ended up getting scratched and half injured as he landed on the ground, leaving his leg a little sprained. He was determined to lose us as he limped his way out of sight, but the sounds of the helicopter hovering overboard, sirens blaring and officers coming at him made it hard for him to escape. He panted heavily and as he tried to escape the path of officers, Nick, Judy, McHorn, Pandahaughton and Tigro surrounded him on one side while Casey and I leapt on the other side right behind him.

With all of us officers surrounded with guns drawn and his sprained leg too much to bear, the raccoon got down on his knees and puts his paws up to surrender. I held him steady as Hopps cuffs the lead robber and brought him into custody. The lead raccoon groans in pain as he's led away in handcuffs and looks at me and said, "I didn't know panthers could be cops. I could've gotten away if I had the chance."

"I have been told that my speed in all fours are my strongest points." I stated.

Chief Bogo comes up and he takes it from there and placed him in the cop car and afterwards, he looked at me, Casey, Tigro, Pandahaughton, McHorn, Judy and Nick and saluted us for a job well done and he looks at us newbies and said, "Looks like you all brought in your A game. You have definitely succeeded on your first day at the ZPD."

"But this is only the beginning, isn't it?" asked Pandahaughton.

Bogo looked at us with a very mischevious smirk and said, "Make no bones about it."

I can tell that I'm gonna have to learn everything about this new environment and also get to know Zootopia better if I'm gonna be a cop here. But this is definitely a good start to my new surroundings so far. If only my sister was here to see what I had accomplished. I know I'm not there yet, but whatever comes my way, I will face every challenge head-on.


	11. Ch 10: Reflecting on the First Day

Chapter 10: Reflecting on the First Day of the Job

10:05 P.M.

After a crazy first day at the ZPD, I was just taking it easy as I sit down on the couch watching the news on my flat screen and just waiting for the part where they're talking about the raccoons hauled off to jail and I gotta be honest, I'm super nervous about how it's gonna turn out, but I just have Gilbert's voice playing in my brain always telling me, 'Everything's gonna turn out fine'. Although I do believe that, sometimes it's much easier to hear it from him in person rather than without him. I blinked my eyes a couple of times as a lot of things racing through my mind to sort of pick up what happened today and I just let out a very nervous mewl as I take a deep breath.

A few minutes later, I hear them talk about what had happened today and when they mentioned the raccoon thieves, I picked up the remote and turned the volume as I see the scene play out via news chopper as I see the lead raccoon running through the forest trying to lose me. I did not know how they do it, but man...it's very impressive to see.

 _"The chase ended here at this hill across from the Zootopia Park where the lead raccoon ran away from new police officer Vincent Panthera, who had just had his full first day at the ZPD, where he and another new officer Casey Vinzi had the lead raccoon surrounded alongside Officers Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps and McHorn; each of whom have them surrounded and the perpetrator surrendered due to a strained leg." the news reporter added._

 _"Our reporter Chase Lynxim caught up with the new officers and what they said about their first day at ZPD has been nothing short of unexpected surprises." one main reporter added._

When they showed me and Casey on TV, I always tend to get a little starstruck and humbled whenever I'm on it. It doesn't really look like me because it looks like a totally different person that kinda looks like me, but the realization that it's me just kinda makes me feel a little shy, even when I give interviews back in Bunga Town.

 _"I have to say...it's been a very fulfilling experience for me. I've only been an officer here for one day, but it's amazing to see that after 10 years of being a cop, my endurance is still intact. I'm just glad that no one else got hurt and we got to take our experiences we've learned in past precincts to the test in a new precinct, so we'll see how that goes." I said._

 _"And Officer Vinzi, do you feel the same way?" asked Lynxim._

 _Casey clears his throat and replied, "Vin just took the words right out of my mouth. Like he said, everything we trained for and everything we had accomplished in our hometowns has prepared us for this new venture we're going in. I would hope that we can be paired up as partners one day."_

Just getting the highest compliment from Casey literally made me feel like I've actually accomplished something more meaningful and it's just really radical to hear and witness. From where I stood, I kinda felt a little surprised, but just hearing it from him...it's really geniune. At this point, it gives me the push I need to strive for excellence and hard work. But I have a long way to go if I'm gonna make a difference in Zootopia.

Just then, I received a text from Judy and it reads, 'Just watched the news! You're definitely handling all of this really well!'

I chuckled at that and I replied to her back, 'Thanks. Not bad for my first day at ZPD.'

I actually felt proud of myself for getting through my first day, but I know that a police officer's work is never done at all, so I know that I have to mentally prepare myself for what's coming up next for me tomorrow and I may need all the energy I can get because every energy I got now is draining.

After they aired the story about the raccoon situation, I walked back to my room and I only have on my white tank top and white briefs and just sat down to reflect on what had happened today and think about the things that could've been worse...the raccoons getting out of the city for good, hostages can be killed or an officer gets killed or injured in the process. I had almost forgotten about the dangers of what can happen when you catch a criminal on the loose, but that's why I love this job; because I get to chase bad guys and protect the people.

I curled my tail around and scrunched my nose a little bit and my panther instincts kicked in as I licked myself for a while. I know it's a little embarrassing mainly because I'm in my underwear, but it's what every big cat does when they want to clean themselves up. After a long first day, sometimes you just need to relax a little bit until the next day comes up. Just then, I hear my phone ringing and I looked up and Gilbert's face was there, ready to FaceTime and I needed a good convo with my panther boyfriend.

I pressed the button to talk and there he was waving at me and I said, "Hey, Gilbie!"

Gilbert responded with a giggle and he said, "Hello, my Vinnie! How was your first day as a cop?"

I chuckled in response to that and I said, "Very interesting, Gil. It's sure different from what I'm used to at Bunga Town."

"Vin, you should be used to this kind of adrenaline by now." Gilbert said, with a very pouty lip.

Always with the pouty lip to make a good point and I rolled my eyes at this and said, "Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yep, just saw you on the ZTV news website. You were awesome and just so humble...and very comfortable in your element. Who was the wolf though?" asked Gilbert.

I was surprised that Gilbert saw me on the news website and I responded, "Thanks. And that's Officer Casey Vinzi. He's a new officer like I am but from a totally different precinct. We just confronted a couple of raccoons who robbed a bank and the ringleader just couldn't give up, but when he fell down and sprained his ankle, he didn't have a chance at escaping from us, so he surrendered."

"Wow...I was so scared when I heard gunshots. I was thinking you might've died in the crossfire." Gilbert added.

"Hey, you don't get killed on the first day on the job until something really dangerous happens." I answered.

Gilbert has always been worried for my safety ever since I became a police officer back in Bunga Town and whenever he turns on the local news, he would always wait to hear what's been happening at Bunga Town, just worried that I may not come home or even see him around. And I don't blame Gilbert for feeling that way because there are always moments when you feel like every day could be your last day on earth in case something serious happens that I may die one day. Both of us know that being a police officer is a very dangerous job, but at the same time, someone's got to do it.

"And that always worries me. I just couldn't imagine my life without you. Who would I FaceTime with late at night? Comfort me in times of need? Play a little game of panther tongue exchange?" Gilbert asked.

I always know the game of panther tongue exchange real well if I go first whenever it's me and Gilbert by ourselves with no one to bother us and we always make time with each other because I never know what happens when I get called in for something crazy that maybe could wait until the next day or at least until I get my victory make out sesh with Gilbert. Being that we're far away from each other makes it really harder for us, but at the very least, we can still talk to each other about everything that's been going on.

I nodded my head in agreement and said, "Sometimes I lick myself to sort of fill in the void."

"I just licked myself this afternoon when I got home from work. Let me tell you...things at the doughut shop is insane. So many new officers overworked the crap out of us, sending in 12,000 dozen orders of doughnuts." Gilbert replied.

That got me gobsmacked to know that a new set of officers would come in and order 12,000 dozen orders of doughnuts to work Gilbert to the bone and I said, "12,000 dozen orders?"

"12,000 dozen orders. And those don't even come cheap when you have those amount of doughnuts!" Gilbert answered.

"Who orders 12,000 dozen orders of doughnuts? I couldn't even order that amount! I'm just two boxes and done." I responded.

"Yeah, it's for a new recruit ceremony where they bring in 15 new recruits to the force. B.T.P.D. are paying for the expenses for it." Gilbert added.

"Really? That's awesome! Give my good lucks to the new cops! They're gonna need it." I added, ending with a laugh.

"Yeah. Everyone at Bunga Town really misses you, but they know you're gonna make them proud as you protect and serve Zootopia." Gilbert added.

I lowered my ears a little bit because even though I'm happy to get the support, it just feels bittersweet knowing that my sister could've been there because she was my full support and a big motivator in my life. I sighed deeply and looked at Gilbert's eyes a little and Gilbert already knew what I'm going through because it never goes away. He said to me, "If this phone could let me reach out to you by my paws, I would just hug you right now. Just keep your little sister's spirit in your heart."

"I know. Everyone says she's not really gone as long as we remember her. It still hurts." I added, feeling a little glossy-eyed.

"I know it does. But remember what you came here for...to give yourself a second chance. I would hate to see you throw that opportunity away." Gilbert added.

I nodded at this and I knew that Gilbert was right. He would always keep me focused and straight, even in the most difficult episodes of my life that feels neverending and he would always put a smile on my face and he said, "You got a good point, Gil. I don't want to let you down, nor my sister, everyone at Bunga Town. Zootopia needs me. I just have show myself that I'm capabale of handling crazy situations."

"And you should. Before I let you go...I took your advice about sleeping with just a tank top and nothing else and let me tell you...it feels awesome!" Gilbert said, amazed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'd show you proof, but I think it's better to show it face to face...when I visit Zootopia one day." Gilbert said, smiling.

I giggled in response and said, "Very true. Well, I gotta get some rest."

"Alright, me too. Talk to you tomorrow night then!" Gilbert said, waving.

I blew a kiss at him and from the other end, Gilbert caught the kiss and placed it on his tail so he could keep it as presence and I swung my tail for him to show how much I love him and I said, "Goodnight, my Gilbert."

"Goodnight to you too, my sweet Officer Vincent." Gilbert said, with a smile.

We hung up and I put down my phone as I took off my briefs, threw it on the ground, turned off the light and just fell asleep, wondering what's gonna happen tomorrow and the conversation me and Gilbert had revved up my motivation to take whatever comes my way.


	12. Ch 11: Not Like Any Rookie Officer

Chapter 11: Not Like Any New Rookie Officer

By the next day, I had to take care of a few things before reporting to the ZPD and because I'm a new resident there, I have to update my driver's license while at the DMV and I'll be completely honest, it takes a long time to update my license because it's so freaking slow, but I'm willing to wait it out. I may be a little late coming in, but nothing's gonna stop me from going on with my day. As I looked around, the sloths working there are just so slow today and I don't mean business either. When they called my name, I walked towards this one sloth named Flash and he asked, "How...may I...help...you?"

"Yes, I would like to renew my driver's license, please. I just moved here to Zootopia not too long ago." I replied, handing him my original driver's license.

Flash slowly grabbed ahold of my license and looks at it for what feels like 2 minutes and he looks at me and asked, "What...is your...name?"

"Vincent Panthera."

He then slowly goes to his computer and types in my name and soon afterwards, I had to go through the process of renewing my license from writing some info, taking an updated picture and then an approved renewal from the DMV and as soon as I got it renewed and officially Zootopia'zed, I stood in line for nearly 45 minutes to pay for the fees to renew my license. As far as the atmosphere goes, it's gonna be a real long wait.

I finally got out of the DMV and by that time, it's 9:30 and I'm already late and on the second day too. I quickly get in my car that has a Zootopia license plate that's been added to the car and new driver's license and I drove my way over to the ZPD. As soon as I got there, I immediately saw Bogo standing in front of the steps, just waiting for me to show up. I let out a deep sigh and said, "I know I'm late, sir. I just had to renew my license."

"At the DMV?" asked Bogo.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

Bogo nods his head at this and is very well aware of how it is in the Department of Mammal Vehicles and said, "Sloths...I can never understand why they're so slow."

"So...did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No, you didn't miss much...especially when you were supposed to be partnered up with Nick and Judy on your first assignment of the day!" Bogo bellowed.

I blinked my eyes a few times and I can tell that he's a little upset, but that wasn't unusual for a chief officer to set me straight, especially when you're in a new environment wrapped with 10 years of prior experience. Bogo took a deep breath and calmed himself down and told me to come over to his office for a second. I just wasn't sure what to expect, but I may have a feeling that I'll be reprimanded for being late. Wouldn't be the first time that I've been set straight for being late though and as I followed him to the office, I sat down on the chair as Bogo sits down on his.

"I've been meaning to talk to you anyways. When I saw you on the news last night, there's something about you that I rarely got to see with all my other officers. Of course, you've got the standard integrity, honesty, willingness, determination and quick fierceness. But you also have something else that I never expected you to carry with you...a sense of humility. You described your first time as a learning experience that you're deeply grateful to have. I just wanted you to elaborate on what that means." Bogo stated.

I was actually surprised that he would bring my humility to the forefront and I answered, "I couldn't take all the credit. I mean, I'm just really grateful for this new experience that I have and I'm just looking forward to learning more about this city and the people who live in it. All these years of being a cop in Bunga Town has led me to this position and what I do has shaped me into the person I am now. If you can tell that I'm on the news, I would always get super embarrassed because I tend to see myself on camera often. I don't really enjoy it, but it's a part of me that does it because I'm a little insecure."

"Mm-hmm. You just have to grin and bear it when it comes to local press." Bogo replied.

"Right." I answered.

"And I see that you have passed the requirements of any officer's endurance. Yours is well above the endurance level of not stopping until the job gets done. But as I watched you in the news last night, I could tell that you are not like our rookies we recruit. Don't get me wrong...you're definitely police material when it comes to strength and determination, but I personally see something about you that just flies under my radar that I need to explore. During the time you're in our precinct, I would like to know more about yourself soon." Bogo stated.

And that sorta got me both amazed and nervous because I don't think I should reveal too much about myself and what I am. I'm always a private person, despite the fact that I'm 73% outgoing. But regardless, I'm looking forward to see what the second day comes at me. What I didn't know is that this one assignment I may have will bring me closer to home...and hits a very personal subject for me, something that I couldn't prevent soon enough.

* * *

And this...is where his chance of redemption comes in!


	13. Ch 12: Case Hits Close to Home

On his second day at the ZPD, Vincent takes on a case that hits a personal nerve for him...as his second chance at redoing what he could've done at Bunga Town.

* * *

Chapter 12: Case Hits Close to Home

I was still in Chief Bogo's office talking to him and seconds later, as I was gonna leave, in comes Clawhauser coming in and he said, "Chief, I'm bringing in someone that needs our help."

"All right, Clawhauser. Bring him in." Bogo replied.

"Actually, she wants one of the new recruits' assistance with this one. Said she saw him on the news last night and needs his assistance on whatr she's going through right now." Clawhauser explained.

That actually surprised Bogo to hear that one of the new recruits this person is reaching out to her for her current situation that needs to be addressed ASAP and I was a little taken aback by all this because most of us new recruits have been at the ZPD for a day with limited experience in the city, but not so much limited when it comes to helping out someone that needs big help and Bogo asked, "Which one of our new recruits is she scoping for?"

"Vincent, sir." Clawhauser answered.

And that surprised me to see that out of all the recruits, this person was gonna reach out to me for help and I turned around to see who can it be. I heard some whimpering from a further distance and something inside of me tells me that she could be in big trouble or if something had happened to her that she can't face on her own and I could hear Clawhauser softly telling her that everything's gonna be okay and when he brought her in, I saw a young female white tigress coming in, somewhere between 18-19 and when she showed her face, there were claw marks and a black eyes around her and it literally shocked me to see her in that state of being.

Bogo was a little shocked too and as soon as Clawhauser brought her in, the young girl was just crying and just whimpering. I could tell that she was deeply scared to death like she had just went through the most horrible thing that ever happened to her and Bogo said, "What do you need help with?"

She was shaking uncontrollably and breathing heavily almost like she didn't want to talk and she looked at Bogo in the eye and responded, "It's...it's my boyfriend. He's been doing this to me for a long time. We've been on and off since high school and...he's a compulsive, controlling jerk that just won't let me go."

"How long has this been going on?" asked Bogo.

"A month after my 16th birthday. One minute, he's sweet, kind, polite and selfless and the next minute, he's controlling, manipulative, cunning, deceiving, selfish and became very violent over the course of a year and a half. I broke up with him many times and he just couldn't take no for an answer. He has stalked me, took pictures of me on his phone in my private moments, took video of my private moments, hacks into my social media, leaving my cryptic, threatening messages and just yesterday, he attacked me out of nowhere and held me against my will and...and he just did whatever he tried to do to me." the battered girlfriend said, sobbing at every detail she gave us.

I felt a very strong vibe from her because this reverted me back to when my little sister was victimized by her ex-boyfriend and she was in an abusive relationship as well and this sorta crash landed back to what I had witnessed back to Bunga Town where I failed to protect her from an abusive ex-boyfriend, so it really hit home for me. I blinked my eyes at this and her body language and the way she lowered her head down screamed 'I need help'. Chief Bogo heard the whole ordeal from his own ears and said to her, "Do you have a description of the guy?"

"He's a tall black wolf with a nose and lip ring and yellow-orange eyes and always wears a tank top and baggy shorts. I got a picture of him on my phone to see what he looks like." the girlfriend responded, pulling out her phone.

Once she puts in a picture of the boyfriend and gives it to the chief, he saw the pics of him in his most angriest and scrolled it down to the gentlest after beating her and asking for forgiveness. I look at those patterns where one minute he beats her and the next minute, he asks for an apology when knowing fully that he may snap again and do something worse to her.

"He looks like a stable person to me. But just looking at those physical wounds you have, looks can be deceiving. I'm sure that we will get to the bottom of it. I just have one question, though...why reach out to Vincent? He's only been in the ZPD for a day." Bogo asked.

She looked at Bogo in the eye and with her battered face and deep beating marks on her eyes, she said, "I saw him on the news last night and I know that he's new here, but for some reason...I just felt like I can confide in one person that I can really trust. And he said something last night that really intrigued me and it really made me have enough strength to tell someone what happened...even after I was left behind in the street last night."

And that stunned me and I just got so curious about what she just said and asked, "Left behind in the street how?"

"After my torturous ordeal with him, he just left me tied up and kicked me out of his car like I was a sack of furry potatoes. He left me there and I felt so worthless...that is until I saw Officer Vincent on the news saying that his purpose of being a cop in a new environment is to make a difference and help others that need help, even the ones that feel hopeless and helpless. He actually gave me hope that I have to end this, but I need the help." the girlfriend added.

It was kinda like hitting the reset button on preventing this from happening again to any other girl and make up for my little sister's demise that I wished I did something about and before Chief Bogo could even say anything, I immediately said, "I'll help you with this."

And that alone made Bogo shocked to hear that I can handle the case and the girlfriend literally felt so grateful and humbled that she's relying on me for her help and she said, "You will?"

"You will?" Bogo asked, still stunned.

"Of course I will. This guy deserves to be locked away for good." I added, very determined.

Before she and Bogo could even say something, we hear a 'bloop' sound on her phone and Bogo gives it to the girl and when he saw the message, she was mortified and very fearful about this and both of us could tell that something in that message set chills to our spine and I asked, "Who was it?"

"It's him." she said, whimpering.

She gave me the phone and there was a text message that read, 'I know you're at the ZPD right now. Relying on their help to stop me will be useless! Remember that I'm still following you and I will keep following you until you get back with me, baby! You know that I almost killed you last night, right? When I force you to be my submissive girl, you do whatever I say! I...am...all...around...you...every...where...you...go. The ZPD will NEVER help you! I will see to that!'

That message alone brings every single case of craziness to the umpteenth degree and Chief Bogo could tell that this kid is a sick criminal and he turned to me and said, "Go forward with the case."

I nodded my head with such determination that this case will be the biggest one I will ever take...on my second day on the job. But no threat is too small for me and I am definitely gonna bring this creep to justice and I said, "Thank you, sir."

Now the adventure begins...

* * *

This is gonna be one insane case! Stick around for the ride!


	14. Ch 13: Taking on a Case

Chapter 13: Taking on a Case

Shortly afterwards, I knew that going into this case will take a whole lot of requirement because I've done a few domestic violence cases before in Bunga Town, but never...never had I took on a case where it's literally turned way over it's head to this extent of not only domestic violence, but also of insanity stalking and vicious lengths that this ex-boyfriend would have to get back to his ex...and so young too. And now this dude is gonna stalk her and us? I know this ain't what I signed up for, but then again, it's what comes with the job and it won't stop until it's done, no matter what comes at us.

I looked at the young tigress and she was both petrified and fearful of her life, thinking that he may come after her and that she'll get in huge trouble for reporting this to the police. To think that this ex-boyfriend will torture ZPD is way beyond me because she did the right thing coming to tell us what happened and we're gonna get to the bottom of this. I walked over to her and she looked as if she's gonna have second thoughts about coming to the ZPD and I know that look...I've seen it in my little sister's face before because she felt guilty for coming to me about what her boyfriend did to her and that she's living with the consequences.

The same effect has rippled towards this young girl's heart even further as she looked at he phone, which is already loaded with mounds of threatening and taunting messages from her ex-boyfriend and I can tell that this is weighing her down. I blinked my eyes for a second and I asked, "You okay?"

"It's always the same thing every day. He keeps telling me I'm nothing without him and that I don't deserve anyone better than him. Whenever he says things like that, even when he's super-violent, it makes me feel like I'm worthless, like I'm nothing to him. I had broken up with him so many times before because of everything that had happened, but he refuses to let me go. He can't accept the fact that it's over. He had put up memes about me, posted so much lies about me on social media and harrassed me with a barrage of text messages saying that I shouldn't live another day without him." the girl added.

Just hearing that literally seared me up and it's like this guy refused to set her free and find someone else to love or at least put up with his crap. Unfortunately, those kind of cases are all too common as a police officer to even deal with and most of them come in too late because the victim pays the price for not leaving her husband or boyfriend. I know that it's gonna take me a lot of work to not only help her in a safety level, but in a level where she doesn't have to be afraid anymore.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come to the police if I knew my boyfriend would find me." the girlfriend said, completely guilty.

When I heard that she said that she wished she never went to the police in the first place if her boyfriend found out where she was, it literally stunned me to hear that and I asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"He has always told me that if I ever told anyone...including the police...that he will make my life more miserable than ever and just to insane damage to not only me, but my family and the police. He made up this insane claim that he once stabbed a police officer for interfering with a domestic dispute and he somehow blamed it on me for conspiring against him." the girlfriend replied.

And the floodgates opened when she revealed every single detail that her boyfriend would do with her or have already done with her to his satisfaction and her torture and my heart just bled for her so bad that she doesn't feel safe around her home or anywhere she goes and even when her family files a restraining order against him, he doesn't care what happens to him as long as he does whatever it takes to get her back. In the midst of her revealing everything, Casey was listening in alongside Pandahaughton as they were standing on the door overhearing virtually everything. They were shocked by every explicit detail revealed by her and they just felt not only bad for her, but they knew that this case will grow more crazier by the minute.

"...and if I don't do what he says, he'll lock me in the closet and throw a muzzle on my mouth until he feels like he can let me out." the girlfriend added.

Just the part about being muzzled and locked in the closet as her punishment just sickened me to death and why would anyone use a muzzle on a tigress? That's usable for wolves or foxes, but never a tiger. I just couldn't bear to see her go through stuff like this and no one should have to and I said, "Listen, all of those things are never your fault. What he did is criminal and abusive and he should never get away with it. I will do everything I can to make sure he never does this to anyone ever again."

"And so will we."

Both me and her looked up and saw Pandahaughton and Casey coming in the office and that actually surprised me because I didn't think that they'd hear this whole thing right away and Casey was definitely interested in joining in on this case and I asked, "How long have you guys been listening?"

"We've heard everything. We were actually on our way to the bullpen when we heard about this young woman's dilemma." Casey replied.

"I have to say that this is actually my first time listening to something like this. I've always cracked cybercases before, but this is the ultimate." Pandahaughton responded.

I nodded my head at that notion and then I looked at the young girl and I just felt stupid for not introducing them to her and he said, "Excuse me. This is Officer Mike Pandahaugton and Officer Casey Vinzi. I never did get your name."

"My name is Ariana. Ariana Tigria."

"Well, Ms. Tigria, I'm sure that all three of us will handle this case. It may not be the easiest, but we will definitely get this guy off the streets and out of your life." I added.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." Ariana said, with a tearful smile.

Just then, another blip from her phone and when Ariana looks up, it's another text from her ex and it has pictures of the officers of ZPD being stabbed and her being strangled and beheaded with the message that reads, 'I will slaughter everyone at ZPD and chop your damn head off and muzzle every cop I see so you better watch out'. Me, Pandahaugton and Casey looked at the message and we could tell that we've got our work cut out for us.

"Have you tried blocking his number?" asked Pandahaugton.

"Many times before, but he would always make me unblock it for him and if I didn't, he would claw me, scratch me, punch me and even tie me up and leave me in a muzzle on my mouth." Ariana replied.

That was definitely offensive for Casey and he has never heard of a boyfriend muzzling a tigress before and he lets out a snarl and said, "Is your boyfriend the same species?"

"No, he's a black wolf." Ariana replied.

"Now that is just messed up. Something has to be done." Casey added.

Chief Bogo comes in the room and sees all four of us there and he asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Ariana was giving me more information about her ex and all the things he did with her and horrible beyond description. Pandahaughton and Casey said that they want to be involved with the case." I answered.

"You two?" asked Bogo, looking at both Pandahaugton and Casey.

"Yes, sir. I've covered domestic violence before and put more than 10,000 offenders; men and women behind bars." Casey added.

"And I've uncovered cyber-threats and cyber stalking before. I think it'll be a cinch to find this guy and see what he's about." Pandahaughton added.

Bogo looks at all three of us plus the victim and even though she has reached out to me first, I could tell that Bogo is gonna give three of us rookies the assignment we never thought we would have, but will give us the push we need to show how much we're capable of doing. And then...sparks an entire idea that we did not expect.

"You three will solve this case together and find this person responsible for this young woman's abuse." Bogo responded.

"Yes, sir!" all three of us responded.

When that came out of Bogo's mouth, I knew that I would have huge assistance with this in a big way, but I just didn't know it would come in quick timing. But if it means making up for the mistake I had made of not doing something about it when my sister was killed by her ex boyfriend, then I'm willing to do what it takes. That's gonna be a huge amount of pressure, but is it gonna be worth it?

Yes, it will be worth it.

I turned to her and said, "Tell us his name."


	15. Ch 14: Info on the Perp

Chapter 14: Info on the Perp

It wasn't long until Ariana started opening up to me, Pandahaughton and Casey as we listened to every information there is to know about her ex-boyfriend and she told us his name, where he lives, what he does and what kind of motive he has for stalking her or obsessing over her. With those kinds of cases or allegations, they're usually invalid when it's at a minimum, but Ariana just had this massive amount of credible allegations. I had no idea just how detailed all of these were until she drew the card where he almost forced himself in her, threatening to slay her if she fights him. By those marks she got, she put up on heck of a fight.

We made sure that we will find this guy and get some answers from him and if and when he wants to defend himself and say that he wants to speak to his lawyer, you always know when that excuse comes in that he's up to something to cover his tracks. Since it's done on his phone or whatever social media profile he's got, we can expose his dirty deeds to the extreme.

I look at Pandahaughton and he's taking some mental notes on this and just whipped out his phone to find info about this guy and that's where I knew...his techno advances are gonna balance well in this case and Pandahaughton said, "You said his name is Rick Canine?"

"Yes, his name is Rick...or that's what his friends call him." Ariana answered.

Pandahaughton had a sneaking sense that there's something very shady about that name and I could kinda had a gut feeling that this Rick person isn't who he calls himself to be because a name like Rick Canine...that's the fakiest name that I've ever heard in my nine lives. Pandahaughton then says, "We're gonna look into phone records, text records, social media posts and messages and whatever else that occurs between this guy and her...unless there's other victims involved."

"Yeah, there's always a possibility." I pointed out.

"But we will work on this and we'll call you when we got something." Casey stated.

Ariana nodded her head and she feels a confident but cautious about the case so far because she doesn't want this guy in her life and get tortured by him many times and as she left the ZPD, all three of us looked at each other and this is when it gets real...we're gonna go through this case together and I said, "This is it."

"I thought I've seen and heard it all, but this is definitely the ultimate." Casey stated.

"Yep, ultimate craziness. How about we start work in my apartment? Most of the time, I take all my police work at home anyways." Pandahaughton added.

"Serious?" I asked.

"Yep. In my old precinct, I would always work behind the scenes at home because most of the time, I solve cases of cyberstalking, cyberbullying and cyber-predators. I always stay ahead of the perps and catch them in the act before they actually execute it." Pandahaughton explains.

"For real?" asked Casey.

"Yep. It's about solving the case in a much more grand scale. I've saved thousands of cybervictims for the past 3 years and plus, it's more usable to sit all day long in my house. It's like doing your policework without actually leaving the house...unless you head to the precinct for important matters or doing a sting operation." Pandahaughton explains.

"Okay, that's cool. Does Chief Bogo know?" I asked, a little leery.

"I sent him my work resume and terms of doing most of my work at my home because it all requires many technical gadgets that wouldn't fit at my cubicle ZPD office and he accepted it as long as I remain in contact with them." Pandahaughton answered.

Sounds like Pandahaughton's got most of things straightened out and if it's cool with him, it's cool with me and Casey looks like he's eager to see what Pandahaughton's talking about, so we followed the panda out of the ZPD for a while and something tells me that we may spend a little bit of time there and as we got to the apartment, I soon found out that we're at the apartment I reside in and as we head towards one part of the floor, Pandahaughton opened the door and we walked inside the house and it seemed like any other apartment.

"Sorry about the mess. Sometimes I don't always pick up after myself." Pandahaughton responded.

"I can see why." Casey muttered.

Pandahaughton lead us to the back part of the room and as we opened the door, what met our eyes was technology galore surrounding the room; from huge plasma screens, computers and laptops, along with PawPads. Each of those have maps around the world that pinpoints what a cyber perp is doing every second of the day to protect the victims, a real map to find where the criminal can be found, multiple apps where we can see live texts, posts and e-mails and track down phone records and/or listen to live phone calls.

Pandahaughton looks at us and asked, "What do you think?"

"This is how you catch cyber criminals?" asked Casey.

"Yep. Even if they don't think we're watching, we really are. They just don't know it until we catch them or question them." Pandahaughton added.

"I am so jealous right now." I said, deeply impressed.

Now that we got the tour down pat, we're getting down to business. Pandahaughton traced an app to the live texts where he puts Ariana's ex's number in and once it's in, we get to see all of this guy's texts from a huge scale as well as pictures of other women...which kinda surprised me the most because I had no idea that he's a one trick pony.

"So...this girl isn't the only victim." Casey said, surprised.

"Looks like she isn't. But we need more info on this if we're gonna get some clear answers." Pandahaughton added.

"It's worth a shot. We are keep hunting for answers and stop this guy from threatening her and any other victim ever again." I added.

Casey could tell that I'm starting to get passionate about this case because it's like I'm helping out my little sister and re-do my mistake. I've made the personal error for not protecting my sister on that day when I confronted her killer when he killed her right in front of me. This case is like my second chance because I've blew my shot before and I'm not gonna do that again...not this time.

* * *

And the info on this criminal thickens...stay tuned for more!


	16. Ch 15: Piling Up

Chapter 15: Piling Up

Over the next couple of days, I've gotten to know more not just about the case, but about the process in particular when it comes to protecting and serving Zootopia as a whole and around the same time I've worked in Ariana's case, I've also went to the duties of other things...just minor things like traffic stops, paperwork and stopping robberies. It's a whole lot of work to take them all in and of course, it can be very overwhelming for a new officer, but I always get stuff done no matter how much of my energy it takes me.

In my off days, I would focus on more info about the boyfriend stalker trying to dominate or re-dominate Ariana's life and for me, I look at her and I see my little sister and it sometimes wears me down when I see her in so much pain. There were times where the emotions became fresh and just wanted to stop everything, but I knew that if I did, she would still be haunted by this guy and then he'll just do more harm to her. What helps me through it is remembering who I'm doing this for and just know that my sister didn't die in vain and a girl's life will be saved. She's always been my strength and my reason for doing what I'm doing.

I never let any of my colleagues know about why I'm doing this case except for Chief Bogo, Pandahaughton and Casey because this boyfriend is gonna try to do everything he can cover his cyber tracks from the ZPD when we know it's not happening. Nothing stays private or deleted forever because eventually we will find some digital skeletons in your online closet. I probably spend a little time in Pandahaughton's apartment while working at ZPD because we're getting what little info on this Rick Canine and so far, we've got some crazy damning evidence.

"Truns out, this is not his first time he's ever stalked a girl before. It's his 12th victim he's stalked so far." Pandahaughton said, reading what's on the big screen.

Casey and I were alarmed to know that Ariana's the 12th victim he's stalked and this drove us crazy because this guy looks like he's capable of trying to control girls that broke up with him and that this is a sick, twisted individual we're dealing with here. I then asked Pandahaugton, "You got anything else on this guy?"

Pandahaughton types in a few things to see what his criminal record is and after he hits the criminal file, he's jaw-dropped by what he sees. His one response is, "A very long history."

I turned around and what met my eyes were completely shocking to me...this dude has got a huge criminal history; kidnapping, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, torture, arson, carrying a concealed weapon, using deadly force on a witness, stalking, harrassment, multiple counts of domestic violence, cyber-harrassment and 35 counts of murder. With those kinds of charges, we have no idea what we're getting into but what we do know is that he shouldn't be in the streets.

"Very sick, this guy." Casey said, shuddering.

"What house does he live in?" I asked.

"Turns out that he's living in Zootopia and has a history of dealing with women who break up with him because of his violent habits and hatred for women who break up with him. Killed his first girlfriend at 16 and has held a record for stalking, harrassing and doing serious harm to them since then. Been in and out of jail 2,000 times in the past 8 years. From the age of 16 and he's currently 24 years old, living in his mother's house in a quarter mile abandoned area next to a warehouse." Pandahaughton added.

Pandahaughton pulls up a map version of this address on his screen and he can pinpoint where it's at and from the looks of it, I see that there's a wooded area from behind the warehouse and I asked, "How further is it from here?"

Pandahaughton types in the distance from the perp's place to here and from those between places, it shows that we're not that further away and he responded, "12 miles."

"So not that further." I added.

"And it turns out that Rick Canine is only one of his names. There are 18 aliases of him as well to cover his real name because he's got arrest warrants out already." Pandahaughton stated.

And the plot thickens as Pandahaughton pulls up this kid's actual name and from the look of his mugshot...this is a seriously dangerous dude that we need to keep our toes and paws for him. HIs actual name is Sebastian Wolverine. He's had several arrest warrants out for murder, cyberstalking, felony assault, committing a sickening act on several minors and a bunch of other charges. He changes his name several times to avoid going back to jail for stalking, assaulting, murdering of false imprisoning several young girls.

If this guy is capable of doing this to other girls, what could he have done with Ariana? Casey just looked sickened and mortified by this and I could tell that he would love nothing more than to take this creep to jail and Casey said, "We ought to see what this guy's all about."

"I couldn't agree more." I said, in agreement.

"Wait a minute, guys...Sebastian's profile states that he is gonna cause warfare on anyone at the ZPD if they try to inferere or have his number of victims come forward." Pandahaughton added.

"Who knows how many victims this guy has? We ought to find out how many victims this guy has stalked or did who knows what to them." Casey added.

Pandahaughton looked up the many victims that Sebastian has gotten on under his whim and when he clicked them, there were over 450,000 victims on that list. Most of them were killed or murdered and some have survived. The survivors had either moved out of Zootopia or are in hiding, trying to forget about the whole thing, yet several of them had hoped one day they will come forward. I was very shocked to see those numbers and it leaves a burning question...

If half of the victims were alive, what happened to the other half?

"Think we should report this half to Chief Bogo?" asked Casey.

"We may need to get more than those information. We need clear evidence; witness and victim's statements, where the bodies are and get this guy to admit his crimes." I suggested.

"Good point. Just having this info may not be enough for Bogo to see, but it's a good start." Pandahaughton agreed.

"This is Judy Hopps reporting to Pandahaughton. Are you there?" asked Judy on the other line.

That was something not all three of us had expected to hear and Pandahaughton picked up his mic and said, "Pandahaughton to Hopps, loud and clear."

"Yes, we are looking at a possible suspicious activity behind the warehouse." Hopps answered.

It was like some freakish miracle that came abroad that Judy's at the warehouse where we're scouring for and he responded, "10-4, we're on our way."

"Apparently, some young black wolf is carrying a strange object of some sorts that's all wrapped up and is carrying a shovel." Hopps added.

And there was that a-ha moment that confirms us that we got our guy right where we got him, but we have to stay totally aloof because we don't know what he could be capable of. With that, all three of us headed out of the work apartment and made our way over to where Judy is to get some more info. I was completely pleased with the outside help and thought to myself, 'We are gonna see if this is our guy.'

* * *

Can you feel the tension brewing through? This is gonna be one heck of a case! Stay tuned to see how it all goes down!


	17. Ch 16: Questioning the Perp

Chapter 16: Questioning the Perp

As we pulled up to where Judy and Nick were at the warehouse, I got a very huge feeling in my insides that we're gonna see our perp in action, but we have to remain completely vigilant so that he won't know we're here, but we always have to stay on our toes because we're not sure how he'll react when he sees us and think we're coming onto him. I walked towards Judy and I asked, "What's happening here?"

"Someone reported that there's some screaming coming in the house right behind the warehouse and we just wanted to investigate to see what's happening and we heard you guys discussing about the same suspect that we're keeping an eye on." Judy replied.

And that was a huge surprise to hear that and for some odd reason, it's like a crazy twist of fate that just came in that we're both onto the same suspect, but we have most of the information and I asked, "Did you get a clear glimpse of him?"

"Just some black fur." Nick replied.

"And pointy ears...kinda like Nick's if they were all black." Judy answered.

Nick's response was a deadpanned 'are you serious' look with his ears flopped down as he looked at Judy with a very unamused expression and said, "You had to go there, did you, carrots?"

"Guys, he just went in the house. Now would be the perfect time to question him." Casey said, keeping an eye on the suspect.

We figured it would be a matter of time before he even gets away from us, so we all took the necessary route to enter in the house and ask him a few questions and carefully walked to the front of the house and from a further distance, it looks like a normal house, but as we got closer, there's like droplets of dried blood and fresh blood that looks like it's either an injury or something much worse than that. We were all prepared for something horrifying to happen and Judy knocked on the door and said, "Officer Judy Hopps, Zootopia Police Department. We just want to ask you some questions."

No response from him yet and we waited a few more minutes before she knocks on the door again and said, "We were called to investigate about something happening in your house and we were wondering if everything's all right in there."

"I know what you're gonna do and I will not allow you to arrest me!" Sebastian exclaimed.

When a suspect says something like that, it means that they are hiding something that they don't want us to know about and to me...I have thta gut feeling that he is hiding something from us and Judy said, "We're not here to hurt you. We just have some questions to ask."

"I know nothing! You will hear from my attorneys soon!" Sebastian shouted.

Just then, we heard a girl scream for help in the background and the hairs on the back of our fur stood up and it was just as I figured, he's holding someone hostage in there and that obviously set the suspect in panic mode and that alarmed Judy and Nick to the core that he's holding someone there in his house and already, the worst came to mind.

"Shut up! Do you want to suffer the same fate as your sister?!" Sebastian shouted.

Suddenly, it all makes nearly perfect sense...he actually killed one victim before we even came here and it looks as if we arrived at just the right time. Casey could tell that this is getting completely serious from here and we said, "We gotta stop this right now!"

We agreed and we had our guns drawn and we made a conscious effort to take this guy in custody and keep his victim safe and before we could even bust the door open, he opens the door with a machete on his hand to charge us at it and the machete was covered in fresh blood and he had this tense look on his face like he was gonna do harm to us and he said, "Get the hell out of my house or you sicko cops will receive the ultimate murder spree!"

Sebastian was unaware that one of his victims is gonna fight back as she slowly walks downstairs to see where he was standing and as she reaches closer, she grabs a baseball bat from behind, slowly goes closer to him and before he even has a chance to charge at us, he gets bashed in the head really hard and he turns around to see one of his victims fighting back and as he got blindsided, we went in and cornered him while Nick and Judy took the victim out of the house. She was half injured and had some rope burns on her knuckles as Nick and Judy took her to safety.

Meanwhile, we were gonna call in Chief Bogo, but Sebastian threw all of us down hard and threw us out of the house as we landed on the ground. He just messed with the wrong rookies and Sebastian shouted, "If I ever see you cops again, this will be your last! And tell Ariana that she's gonna get it in the worst way possible and the joke will be on you!"

He stormed off and slammed the door completely in a fit of rage. We all got up, dusted oursevles off and we were both upset and completely disrespected by our suspect, but then again, when you deal with a very high-risk dangerous suspect, you just gotta keep yourself in check to see what he's capable of. That obviously pissed off Casey the most and released a snarl of frustration as he said, "Can you believe that guy? If I had my way, we would arrest him on the spot!"

"Only Chief Bogo can arrest them." Pandahaughton responded, as we walk to the squad car.

"This guy threw us out like we were potatoes! He just messed with the wrong officers today and took our badges as a joke!" Casey exclaimed, seething with a bit of fury.

But as we were gonna head in, I saw Judy and Nick talking with the victim and they offered her a ride to the ZPD to tell her story and what she had to endure while in that house and maybe dig some more information and I let out a little smirk and said, "Looks like the joke is on our suspect because we got a second witness."

Pandahaughton and Casey looked at me and then they looked at the young girl that is being interviewed by Judy and Nick and it hit them...by getting one of the suspect's victims out of the house, she can tell us everything and that Ariana isn't the only victim in this and all three of us considered this rescue accomplished and each of us fist-bumped each other.

As Judy and Nick drove out of the warehouse on the way back to the ZPD, we're following them as well and I said to them, "Looks like we're gonna hear some more details on this guy."

* * *

Back at the house

Sebastian was still seething as he sharpened his knife over our presence and he knows that the next time he'll come after us, we won't be so lucky. We'll see about that though. He walks upstairs and finds this barren room empty and the rope has been set free and that hit him...one of his hostages has escaped and he runs all over the house to find where she's at. The only case of trace was that she took her bag with her and shock coursed in his system that she left the house and went with us.

Fear, anger, fury, vengance and hatred spewed inside him as he made the realization that the one hostage he kept is gonna start talking to us and he knows he's gonna be arrested. He lets out a huge snarl and threw every object on the house in a fury and he shouted, "You ZPD bastards! You will pay for this! This war is not OVER!"

* * *

Revenge...now that we have uncovered the criminal's true name, there will be a whole lot more action and drama coming in later!


	18. Ch 17: Second Witness

Chapter 17: Second Witness

As soon as we got back to the ZPD, we all brought in another one of Sebastian's victims of his abuse and as she stepped in the steps of ZPD, she could tell that she was completely relieved to finally get some help and when we all came in, Clawhauser was eating some doughnuts at the receptionist table and when he saw this girl looking disheveled and beaten, he widened his eyes in shock with a big gasp and asked, "What happened to her?"

"We got her out of the clutches of her attacker. It turns out that call was much more than just a strange occurance in a wooded area from an abandoned warehouse. It's far worse." Hopps answered, looking directly at Clawhauser.

"I'll go see if I can take this to Chief Bogo." Clawhauser added, feeling sorry for the victim.

The victimized young girl just felt a huge ball of emotions going through her at once as she looked at us like we're her saviors in blue. For me, as a police officer, you felt two things; a personal sense of accomplishment and also the reality that sets in that those could've been your loved ones in that situation so being on the other side of the situation is just rough...especially one that's close to me in a big way.

I just looked at her and saw my little sister feeling that way and if only things would've been different back at Bunga Town if I had stepped in and saved my little sister from her abusive attacker. Pandahaughton looked at me with this sullen look on my face and he was a little concerned about why, but didn't ask anything about it as Clawhauser comes in and said, "Chief Bogo would like to see you now."

I then escorted her to the Chief's office and when we came in, Bogo seemed surprised to see this victim battered and clawed all over and her wrists and ankles were covered in rope marks and she sat down and he looks at me and said, "How did you find her?"

"We actually found her after we were called about a strange disturbance from the abandoned warehouse not further from the city and we saw a house in a wooded area behind the warehouse and as we got there, there were some blood on the doors of the house and on the ground and that's when we found this guy who came at us with a machete and this young woman came in from behind him and smacked him in the head and we held him down and as we were gonna contact backup, he threw us all out." I explained.

"We all got photo proof." Pandahaughton said, coming in, pulling out his phone showing evidence.

Bogo saw what I had mentioned; blood splatter, smeared blood on the doors, pics of this black wolf and a video of Sebastian beating the heck out of this young woman that smacked her so hard and roughed her up more. As Bogo watched the video, he was definitely disturbed by what he had saw and she turned to the young lady and said, "Explain how you got there."

The young lady seemed very frightened to tell Bogo, but she knew that she will not stay silent any longer and she just immediately opened up and she said, "It was me and my sister...we came to this guy's house last night and we thought that we were gonna get auditoned for Gazelle's new music video that she's doing, but as soon as he came out, he came in with a rope, whips and weapons all around the house like we've stepped in a war. He told us that if we were to tell anyone, he would have our throats and eat them for breakfast."

Now that's one line that I dreaded hearing and she kept going as she explained how she had to endure being physically tortured and her sister got the worst of it; being beaten, hung in chains and being touched in very unpleasant ways. Her sister had none of it and she wanted to escape, but the black wolf refused to let both of them leave and as the young woman got beaten and smacked that night, her sister leapt out the window to get some help. That was when she told all of us that he followed her with a knife and stabbed her multiple times and she was the witness of her sister's murder, then she saw him wrap her dead body around and drag it across another area closer to the house and that's when she saw us.

The fact that she witnessed this while we just got to the abandoned house to find out what's going on...it was like the missing pieces fit the puzzle together perfectly; this creep black wolf lured the two victims in, tortured and beat them, killed one of them as she escaped and did something to her dead body and the surviving victim witnessed it all and she fought back. That takes guts and strength to do that.

"...and I just saw all of these police officers coming in and I was so relieved to see them come in and take me out of this horrible place." the victim said, completely emotional.

As Chief Bogo listened in, he started recalling some of the same description of this abuser that Ariana had mentioned not too long ago and if it matches their findings, there will be an arrest warrant made against this guy and he said to the young lady, "Don't worry. We will make sure that this will be handled immediately."

It just felt like this part of the case is becoming too real for me and I was just emotionally drained from this because my mind always replayed back to what had happened at Bunga Town where my sister was killed in front of my own eyes by her ex-boyfriend. With a heavy sigh, I just looked at Pandahaughton, Casey, Nick and Judy and it feels like we're one heck of a team. Though I have a feeling that we might find some more skeletons in our suspect's closet.

Afterwards, I took out my phone to call Ariana and once she answered, I said, "Hey, Ariana. This is Officer Vincent Panthera from the ZPD. Can you come down to the station, please?"

* * *

Ariana isn't the only one who has been in Sebastian's evil clutches! Even though part of the case is close to be solved, all of this is weighing on Vincent so much because it's all too real for him because it brought back awful memories of watching his sister die at the hands or bullets of her ex-boyfriend. Stay tuned for more!


	19. Ch 18: All Too Real

Chapter 18: All Too Real

Not long afterwards, I sat down with this victim and she told me her name and her sister's name and she felt completely guilty for not stopping this any further and that she was responsible for her sister's death and that really tore me up that she blamed herself for causing her sister to die at the hands of this sadistic black wolf and assured her that it's not her fault and that she did nothing wrong whatsoever and that she did the right thing to stop this monster from giving us serious harm. A few seconds afterwards, Ariana walks into the station to find me and when she did, she noticed I was consoling this disheveled victim and she seemed confused as to who she was and I saw her come in and I said, "Hey, Ariana. This is Shaeline. Shaeline, Ariana. We just got her out of that creep's house."

"Creep?" asked Ariana, raising her eyebrow.

Shaeline looked at the young tigress and she saw those marks on her arms that have remained and she asked, "He got you too?"

"He who?" asked Ariana.

"That black wolf that tried to kill me." Shaeline replied.

All of a sudden, Ariana saw the marks and beat spots on Shaeline's body and when it matched both of them, she quickly came to the realization that she's here for the same reason...she's not the only one suffering through the abuse from the same black wolf and Ariana asked, "Was this Rick's doing?"

"Who's Rick? His actual name is Sebastian." Shaeline added.

And that rocked Ariana straight to the core to know that Rick Canine did not exist at all and she shuddered in deep shock all this time, she had been dating another person who's the same species and she felt like her heart was struck on her insides and started coursing through. I then explained to Ariana that both her and Shaeline weren't the only victims to endure his abuse and the number of young ladies were assaulted, beaten, controlled, manipulated and in some cases even killed by the hundreds. It seemed to be way too much for Ariana to take, but at the same time, better to know than to not know.

"So I'm not the only one that suffered through this." Ariana said, still shocked.

"No, we're survivors." Shaeline added.

"But he's been harrassing me by text, calls and emails all this time, forcing me to go back to him so that he'll control himself." Ariana added.

Just then, Shaeline received a text from Sebastian on her phone and when she pulled it out, it's a heavy message that reads, 'I will find you and kill you like I did your sister! You will regret ever leaving me and the ZPD will never rescue you ever again! I will make sure of that!' After reading the text, that's when we all knew that he's gonna put the police department at high risk for his wrath.

"Girls, Chief Bogo is ready to see you both." Clawhauser added, coming towards the office.

As Shaeline and Ariana walked to the chief's office, I felt a huge completely overwhelmed by all of the events that had happened and while we found where this offender lives and brought in two victims as brought in some evidence, I knew that we weren't out of the woods yet. Even though I've halfway gotten through this case, nothing ever soothes the pain of the emotional aftermath that comes with what had happened with my little sister.

I know that I feel satisfied knowing that we got Shaeline out of harm's way after all of this, but it still feels too real for me because it could've been any of my loved one that were in that situation and that things would've gone differently if I hadn't have stepped in. I guess I can't let go of whatever happened back at Bunga Town regarding my little sister and I could've saved her if I had the chance. I try hard to let it go, but it's still so hard to come to grips with.

I quietly walked out of the hallway and headed straight for my cubicle corner alone in my own thoughts and I blinked a few times and the more I think about it, the more real it becomes as reality made a left swipe at my heart at all the things that could've ended differently. Pandahaughton quietly stepped into my cubicle and asked, "You okay, Vince?"

I snapped myself out of that trance and looked at Pandahaugton and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. I was...just thinking."

Pandahaughton could tell that something's up with me and he could definitely sense it in me and he sat down and asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyway though." I replied, quickly.

Pandahaughton blinked his eyes at this and he could tell that now's not the time for that and he quietly excused himself and said, "I'm gonna see if Clawhauser and I can share some doughnuts."

After he left, I was just feeling all sorts of emotions coming in all at once that it's just so overwhelmingly strong to get a grip on things, but I don't want to show that side while I'm on the job. I let out a deep sigh and just tried my best to focus on my work until the end of my shift, which I hope couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

This case has taking it's toll on Vincent! It all shows on the next chapter!


	20. Ch 19: Overwhelmed with Emotions

And this is where the case takes a toll on him while dealing with what he could've done back at Bunga Town and it forces him to look at what he could've done to keep his little sister alive.

* * *

Chapter 19: Overwhelmed with Emotions

After my shift was over, I had walked back to my apartment with a huge and heavy heart and a bag of emotions surging through and when I walked in, the first thing I did was head straight to my room with the doors locked and just having a minute to myself to think how did all of this even happen. I know I did the right thing to help the two victims affected get out of this crazy predator's clutches, but the impact just hits me straight to my heart that I handled this differently than I did at Bunga Town when my little sister got killed by her ex.

That alone made me second guess what my purpose on being a police officer in the first place if I couldn't protect my little sister, who could I protect? I let out a deep sigh and just laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling, gathering my thoughts as so many things flew through me like 'Am I doing a good enough job with this case?' and 'Why am I thinking about what I could've done back at Bunga Town to save my sister before it's too late?'. There's always a huge amount of regret that comes with the guilt of not saving your loved ones in the line of duty, just feeling like you failed your job at something you're good at.

After a few minutes, I changed from my rookie officer outfit to just my sweatpants for a while and though I'm off-duty, I'm still haunted by those flashbacks on watching my sister get killed right in front of me and that's a very hard pill to swallow and to come to terms with it. Looking back on the case, all I did was think about how I could've solved this case for my sister if she was alive. I know I came a long way and that we're this close to putting this guy behind bars so that he'll never hurt another girl again...but the adverse effect on this hits me harder than ever.

So many things to balance all at once; getting used to Zootopia, getting the case done and still grieving over my sister's death; it's all starting to surround me and it's just really hard to keep it an even balance. A part of me is still hurting on the inside and I just didn't know what to do at this point.

Suddenly, my ears perked as I hear some knocks on the door and I walked towards the door and there was Clawhauser and Pandahaughton standing there and I didn't expect them to show up and I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Actually, we wanted to see you and see how you're doing." Pandahaughton replied.

"I'm fine. I'm just...a little tired, that's all." I answered.

"Vincent, there's something wrong. Mikey here told me there's something bothering you and we wanted to see if you need to talk." Clawhauser stated.

I looked at Pandahaughton and just seemed a little surprised by this and I added, "I'm okay, really."

"You wanna talk over some ice cream? We're not just officers, we're friends on our off-duty days." Clawhauser stated.

I was a little reluctant to accept the offer at first, but for some reason...just from hearing their vibe that I can confide in both of them because they seem like the kind of people I would talk to, even if we're off duty and I answered, "Give me a second. I got a little money, so..."

"No worries. It's all on me tonight." Clawhauser said, smiling.

* * *

And we get to see Clawhauser and Pandahaughton hang with Vincent on their off-duty hours...on the next chapter!


	21. Ch 20: Getting to Know Vincent

And Clawhauser and Pandahaughton reach out to Vincent to get to know him really well...

* * *

Chapter 20: Getting to Know Vincent

At Jumbeaux Cafe, it was me, Pandahaughton and Clawhauser all out getting some ice cream and it was a really strange transition to go from working on the job to actually sitting down and just talking with your co-workers off the job, but at the same time...it's a good thing to do so because we can unwind after a very huge stressful day at work and after going through the case, a break sounds pretty good right now as we ate some ice cream pops while Clawhauser has some ice cream cake special for under $5, in which he's really happy to do so.

I ate a few bites and it felt like my taste buds just sent me on a ride for permanent bliss and perfection because I did not expect this to taste this good and I said, "How long have you known this place?"

Clawhauser looked at me as he was eating and replied, "I've been coming here for as long as I can remember. I would always come here when I'm off duty or if I have someone bring me some for lunch, even though I'm clearly a doughnut person. But I love sweets!"

"I don't blame you, man. I love sweets too! I try to cut back, but obviously...you can tell from my ginormous belly that I can't resist all kinds of food." Pandahaughton replied, patting his big belly.

Clawhauser definitely feels the same way too and he puts his cheetah belly as well and said, "Who knew we have something in common?"

"I know, right? I just need a break from all of this cyber crime thing. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do because I'm more tech-savvy to catch criminals really quickly, but sometimes I just need a little breather because what it requires is sitting on your butt most of the day and night. It's enough to get butt cramps or burns just from sitting." Pandahaughton stated.

"I agree. Being both a radio dispatcher and a receptionist are the two jobs that all you do is sit, but you're not exactly not doing anything." Clawhauser agreed.

I was kinda just listening in on the conversation as I swirled my bowl around with my spoon and it didn't take long before Clawhauser looked back at me and he asked, "Hey, Vincent. You wanna talk about this now?"

I almost forgot that this was the whole purpose of coming by so that we can get to know each other better and I answered, "Sure."

"Well, when you left the ZPD, you seemed kinda sad about something and I thought maybe you could tell me about it tomorrow, but when Mikey seemed concerned about you, we figured that we didn't want to wait, so...and also to get to know our new recruits better. I had already brought Tigro and Casey over here yesterday and now you and Mikey. So...you wanna tell us what's bothering you?" Clawhauser asked, twiddling his thumbs.

I sighed heavily knowing that this will be the hardest subject to even put into words, so I took a deep breath and answered, "This whole case. I mean...I'm glad that we're getting closer to our guy, but the effects of this case is getting too much for me to handle."

"What do you mean?" asked Pandahaughton.

"I never told anyone this, but almost this past year...my little sister had been through a voliatile relationship with a boyfriend and when she broke up with him, he didn't take it well and she had become his victim since then; stalking, harrassing her, following her, trying to control her, beat her down and even holding her hostage. I was completely protective of her because his vibe was just off. One night, he held her and several other girls hostage at his house and she was the only person that didn't survive, even after she fought him back. I watched her die in front of my eyes and for a police officer, it's the worst thing you would ever witness...especially if it's your blood relative. I had never been the same since then and I had always kicked myself for not doing enough to save her and blamed myself for letting this happen. I was in serious depression mode and I resigned from my job after just 9 years of being an officer at Bunga Town and just felt like I had failed at the very thing I had sworn to do; protect and serve. Even doing this case brought me back painful memories of watching my sister get hurt. It just all felt too real...way too real for me." I added, almsot getting teary-eyed.

Clawhauser blinked a few times and the look on his face was one of feeling sorry for me and he reached out and said, "I'm so sorry that happened."

"Sometimes you're not ready to hear what happened to your loved one in a situation like this. It's hard to accept that sometimes you can't help everyone. It's a hard pill to swallow." Pandahaughton agreed.

"Who has been your support system through this?" asked Clawhauser.

I pulled out a picture on my phone of my boyfriend Gilbert and showed a few pics of us to Pandahaughton and Clawhauser where we took selfies of each other and some of us kissing together and Clawhauser responded with a purry 'Aww' and Pandahaughton smiled at this and he asked, "That's your boyfriend?"

"We've been together for 10 years. I came out when I was 18 because I just didn't really feel like I was the same as everyone else. Even when I'm a police officer, I was always nervous about being prejudiced about this sort of thing and just hoped that they would focus more on what I bring to the table rather than who I love." I answered.

"I feel the same way. I'm a single panda waiting for some guy to be the one for me and likes the same things I like the most. It's hard finding someone who's your match." Pandahaugton agreed, eating his ice cream.

Clawhauser perked his ears a little bit and as he saw Pandahaughton eating, it caught his eye right away that he's got a match for himself and he looked at Pandahaughton's wrist and gasped in shock and asked, "You got a Gazelle wristband?"

"Golden wristband." Pandahaughton answered.

Clawhauser squeals in delight at this and he said, "I have it at home! I have everything Gazelle!"

"Even Gazelle underwear?" asked Pandahaughton.

"I'm wearing one right now!" Clawhauser said, giggling.

I looked at these two and just hearing them so enthusiastic with each other reminds me of my relationship with me and Gilbert where we are enthusiastic over almost everything, but for different reasons. Clawhauser and Pandahaughton are like the two people that I would hang out with on my off-days and just chill after a long day of work.

"Hey, Vince...I know that this is a new environment for you and that you had been through so much stuff, but it's gonna get better. Just stick it out and remember what you're doing can help so many young girls out there. You're gonna make your little sister proud." Clawhauser stated.

Pandahaughton agreed with that and he said, "Just imagine saving an innocent girl's life from anyone trying to hurt her. It'll be the best and rewarding thing you'd do to take something personal and difficult for you and turn it into something positive and it'll open the door to prevent this from happening to any other girl and a life will be saved."

I nodded in agreement because those victims did absoultely nothing wrong to deserve this and the best thing they can do is report it to the police or someone they trust. In many ways, it helped pull me back into what made me a cop in the first place. Just talking about it really helps a lot and as I opened up more, I got to know Clawhauser and Pandahaughton's personalities even more and they're just like my new family now...loyal, understanding, selfless and fun to be around.

Pandahaughton then said to me, "It's cool if you have a boyfriend. I've always had crushes on guys on my past precinct, but never found the one that catches my eye."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find one someday." Clawhauser said, eating some ice cream.

"I think I might've already found it." Pandahaughton said, softly while sipping on some soda.

"Maybe when this case is over, we may show you other parts of Zootopia...not just for police purposes, but just for fun." Clawhauser added.

I smiled at this and nothing would make me happier to let my fur down and just let loose for a while and I said, "I'd love that."

"You feel better?" asked Pandahaugton.

"I do now." I answered, eating some ice cream.

Not long afterwards, in comes Nick and Judy coming in and they saw us sitting at the table eating some ice cream and talking and they joined us on our seat and it turns out that they needed to unwind after some very stressful police work today and this feels like the only time to just let our guards down and be ourselves. We all had gotten to know each other and our backgrounds and why we wanted to be a police officer in the first place. It was all that I needed; to surround myself with good friends that I consider a part of my family now. So it was a good feeling to just be regular guys...that is until the next day comes along.

* * *

I kinda made Pandahaughton have a crush on Clawhauser, thinking 'what if...?' because they're both big. It's good that they're all good friends outside the ZPD. Stick around for more!


	22. Ch 21: A Very Grim Discovery

And we uncover more skeletons in this criminal's closet...

* * *

Chapter 21: A Very Grim Discovery

By the next day, we were on our way back to the perpetrator's house after we got word that some witness who walks into that house and saw something completely horrifying and very sickening and called us to investigate. Of course, I had a very deep feeling that we may uncover more skeletons on that wolf's closet. Along with Judy and Nick, we were taking separate police cars and after the huge revelation yesterday, I wasn't sure what to prepare myself for, but I know I've seen my share of sickening evidence that really speaks to the perp's mind.

As we pulled in, me, Pandahaugton, Casey, Judy and Nick got out of the car alongside Stanley because he wanted to see what we're seeing and as soon as we did so, we checked in to make sure our suspect wasn't home and thankfully, he wasn't. That gave us the all clear that we're gonna explore the place and see what makes him tick. Judy, Nick, Pandahaughton and I started scoping the house while Stanley and Casey heads to his little underground tunnel to find some evidence.

When we entered the inside of his house, it looks like something you'd see out of a horror playhouse for a criminal. We brought in flashlights, gloves, evidence bags, high-tech stuff that tracks any DNA in case something insane goes down. Judy and Pandahaughton searched downstairs while Nick and I searched upstairs and as soon as we both went upstairs, there's this certain strong odor in the air that smelled like something was dead for 50 years. Nick and I covered our noses to avoid the strong stench and I said, "Think we should've brought gas masks?"

"Gas masks? That won't even be enough." Nick answered, still covering his nose.

"Well...whatever's making that funk has got to be in one of the rooms." I responded, trying to breathe.

We both fought through the strong odor and the stronger it got, the closer we're getting in and as we put in our gloves, we burst the door open and what met our eyes were shocking and gruesome...as we couldn't believe the sight of dead bodies that were surrounding the entire room. I gasped in deep horror as Nick's jaw dropped straight to the ground after seeing this. This was the one time that I wish we can unsee any of these horrible images, but you also couldn't believe what these victims had to go through in the hands of this crazy wolf.

"Is he serious?" asked Nick, in disbelief.

"I cannot believe he could be capable of doing stuff like that to these poor young girls." I added, totally baffled.

We analyzed each and every single girl that this wolf slaughtered and they ranged in ages 16-28 and I just couldn't believe that this guy would harm every last one of them and/or use them for his own personal satisfaction or revenge for a break-up. Has he not learned to move on and find another girl that loves him for him? Why does he have to go through this route? Something must've short-circuited this dude's mind and I looked at Nick and asked, "So...now what?"

"Take pictures of the evidence." Nick answered.

"Got it." I said, in a strained voice.

I whipped out my phone to take photographic pictures of the evidence that's been all around this guy's room and as I kept taking pictures, I noticed that one of those victims that he slaughtered was an older woman and as I pulled her dead body out, her eyes were stabbed and gouged out and her face looked like it was slashed and there were multiple stab wounds all over this woman's body and I began thinking who that older woman this guy stabbed.

What really struck me was that there's something she clenched in her fist and when I slowly opened up, there was a picture of him as a baby cub and that alarmed me very quickly and I shuddered at the thought that this older woman was the killer's own mother. It's so sickening to know that the killer killed his own mother. When Nick took one closer look at this victim, he was very much shocked and stunned to see this older woman's fate right in her own house.

"Wow...and I thought I'd seen it all." Nick said, breathless.

Downstairs

Judy and Pandahaughton were looking at this guy's social media page that's been open for a long time in case he wants to lure in victims and as Pandahaughton looked into the perp's computers, he saw a lot of alibi's that he's going over every page with a different name to lure in young girls and the messages that were sent towards his victims or ex-girlfriends were so graphic that they should put in a monitor signal.

Pandahaughton read those messages in graphic detail and he just couldn't believe how careless, callous and very disgusting he could be and Judy looks through every phone this guy has gotten because of those alibi's and just the messages in particular were beyond threatening and vulgar...they were just downright creepy.

"Now that's just wrong in so many ways." Judy said, sickened.

"Might as well print those messages out. Apparently, these phones are equipped to the same printer." Pandahaughton stated.

In that moment, Pandahaughton and Judy printed every text message from all of Sebastian's phones and also some social media messages too to use as evidence against him to prove his compulsive stalking, harrassment and dangerous criminal activities. And as they were getting their evidence, Pandahaughton stumbled across multiple pictures of young women that he's been luring so far, most of which have red 'X' marks on their faces and everywhere they looked, there's one after another and another and another and another.

As me and Nick went downstairs racked with digital evidence, we saw Pandahaughton and Judy standing there in shock and Nick asked, "Carrots, what are you staring at?"

And then...the answer went right in front of us as the multiple pictures of young girls marked with red 'X''s on their faces confirms our suspicion...and what's more damning? The sign on top that says 'Kill and Torture' list and it signifies pure unadulterated evil on this guy's mind and another that says 'Stalk and Kill' where half of the girls were marked 'X''s on their faces and that his determination to stalk and kill them for revenge after a break-up were far more greater.

"We're dealing with an evil criminal." Pandahaughton stated.

"Hey, guys! You have to see this!" Casey exclaimed, on the speaker.

"On our way!" Judy exclaimed, as we all went to right where Casey and Stanley were and as we walked into the underground tunnel, what met our eyes were something we never expected, but feared at the same time: more dead bodies all around. Most of them were wrapped up to prevent anyone from seeing while others were being hung, suffocated and stabbed to death and some were burned to ashes as most of the victim's ashes were everywhere.

You can't make this stuff up as a police officer when you witness stuff like this! I have never...in the nearly 10 years since I've been a cop have I seen such evil in my life. I shuddered at this and I said, "I think we've seen enough, don't you?"

Judy, Pandahaughton and I took many pictures of these to showcase evidence and we're armed with all the evidence that we needed as well as multiple videos from his video case on how he did harm to these girls and that right there is enough evidence for all of us to analyze and bring back to the ZPD. All that's left here is to catch the criminal. Who knows when he'll strike back, but we know that we need to get back to headquarters and come up with a device to arrest this dude.

* * *

This is a huge gamut of evidence! Stay tuned to see what happens next!


	23. Ch 22: Massive Evidence

Just when you thought all evidence was enough, here's another one!

* * *

Chapter 22: Massive Evidence

We returned to the ZPD armed with massive evidence all ready to showcase to Chief Bogo so we can put out an arrest warrant against him and put this guy behind bars and by the time we arrived, we saw Ariana and Shaeline standing there, almost like they're waiting for us and as we got out of our respective cop cars, Ariana came towards me and she said to me, "I'm so glad you're here! You gotta look in here!"

Confused, I followed her inside the station and what met my eyes were more than a 1,000 victims who were being beaten, harrassed, stalked and threatened by Sebastian (as well as different aliases of him) came forward to tell their stories about how they all fell for and then being used and manipulated by the same guy and as soon as Pandahaughton, Stanley, Casey, Nick and Judy came behind me and saw the number of victims there, they couldn't believe their eyes either.

"Who are all they?" asked Judy, surprised by the big number.

"Well, because of Officer Panthera and Ariana, we've gotten mounds of girls and women who we all dated the same guy and endured many horrifying moments with him and they saw us come forward and decided they cannot be silent any longer and neither should we. We reached out to social media with the #SpeakUp and #ArrestSebastian and believe it or not, they came forward immediately." Shaeline replied.

Now that's what I call reaching out on an epic scale! The fact that these girls would go out of their way to do this really shows that they have the strength to speak up and I have to tip my hat to them for doing so. Soon, we all turned around and a very shocked and completely baffled Chief Bogo walks in and noticed some young girls by the thousands flood parts of the ZPD and he looked at us as if we knew something and it was a surprise to us as it is to him.

"What is going on here?" asked Chief Bogo.

"We came back with evidence of what this perp did to the victims that did not survive and lured in and these girls were already here when we came back." Judy responded.

Ariana looks at Chief Bogo and with a very enlightening look on her face, she told the chief, "I brought all the girls in and they all said that they had dated and were victimized by this same black wolf and we cannot be silent about this any longer."

Bogo looks at the rest of the girls and from the looks of it, they look determined to bring the perpretator down to justice and to show them that they're not afraid anymore and that they're in control now as opposed to before and Bogo gave them a lot of admiration for what they did and he said to us, "Show us the evidence."

Within seconds, we brought Bogo some photographic evidence, printed records from cell phones, text messages, emails and social media messages and fingerprints of DNA from Sebastian that he used to lure, slaughter and manipulate these young ladies as well as videographic evidence on what he's done with them for the suspect's own entertainment purposes in hopes that no one will ever find them or see them...which the joke's on him because we've got them right where we want them.

As soon as Bogo saw all the videos that had happened, I could tell from the look on his face that he has absoultely seen enough of these things and Judy actually stopped the video quickly and Bogo looks at all of us and said, "Good work, everyone. Now the next thing we're gonna do is issue an arrest warrant to put this monster behind bars."

To hear that we've accomplished this case in a short amount of time really makes all of us feel proud of ourselves and personally, as a rookie in a new town...it just feels like I have gone what I set out to do. If my sister were alive today and saw what I had done, she would be so proud of me right now. Now all's we have to do is alert the local media and hope that a tip from the public will give us a chance to place Sebastian in jail for good.

* * *

Stay tuned for more crazy awesomeness!


	24. Ch 23: Search Warrant

And Sebastian's run from freedom is starting to come to an end!

* * *

Chapter 23: Search Warrant

Sebastian walked towards the city with just a hoodie to cover his face so that no one would ever recognize him or the police would search him, yet he always knew that his criminal doings would get him caught and getting away with it will be very slim and everytime he sees a girl or someone that he used to date and the girl breaks up with him, he takes it so personal that he refuses to accept the fact that it's over and he just flied off the handle in a fit of rage to control any girl he desires that the relationship is still going.

I guess no one taught him to move on and get a new girlfriend. If a girl isn't the one for you, she's not the one for you and there are millions of girls all over that would want a guy like you. Only in this instance, no girl would ever be with our criminal who has very evil intent to hurt them like that. It was as he was walking by the city streets that he heard the worst 'arrest warrant' out of nowhere and soon enough, he looks at those flat-screens from an electronics store window where it shows the headline; Arrest Warrant for Zootopia's Most Wanted Criminal and shows a picture of him.

That shocked Sebastian the most to know that his reign of his criminal nature is gonna come to an end and that we are coming to him and when they showed a video of Ariana, Shaeline and 1,000 of his victims coming forward on the news, he was definitely enraged and so full of fury that he's willing to do some serious harm on them and us.

"Officer Panthera has spoken to us by StriPe about how ZPD managed to get the evidence used against this criminal." one of the reporters said.

"We all went to his house to find whatever evidence he has that shows what we were dealing with here and I gotta tell you...the evidence was staggering. It was like you could not look away and that you wanted to unsee everything, but it's probably the worst kinds of crimes any criminal could ever do, in terms of taking advantage of any victim for their own gratifcation." I said, talking to some of the reporters.

"What you're about to see that the ZPD had sent to us is extremely graphic, so we would want to warm our younger viewers to leave the room because it may not be suited for young kids." one reporter said.

They had shown every single shred of evidence that was taken in Sebastian's house; the threatening and harrassing and completely unfiltered messages between him and his victims in different aliases, the list of victims he struck with red X's, dead and cut up bodies, bodies that have been wrapped around and sent to his underground tunnel as well as pics of victims being hung, handcuffed and handcuffed while hung. As well as video of the incidents that put the victims' families and Zootopia under their noses for so long.

Sebastian knew that he was getting exposed and that the ZPD will be after him at any given moment and he was terrified, shocked and enraged that someone would uncover the dirty deeds he's done, but that ain't the final nail in the coffin as Ariana, Shaeline and the 1,000 victims Sebastian had victimized all spoke out about what had happened when they were there and he was not gonna get himself back in jail.

"Now that's very brutal. The ZPD are asking for your help to catch this culprit who has been on the Zootopia's most wanted list for quite some time now. If you have any tips on where to find this wolf or if you see anything suspicious, call ZPD immediately." the reporter added.

Sebastian knew that this is a matter of life or death and he just ran off to avoid getting caught, but the rest of us at ZPD will be waiting for him. One slip up and he'll be in the slammer just like that.

* * *

Stay tuned to see how Sebastian will do anything to avoid the arms of the law!


	25. Ch 24: Waiting for Tips

And now...the moment you've been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 24: Waiting for Tips

Within days of the arrest warrant made to the news, the ZPD has been flooding with a buttload of tips pouring in from the community and from the city itself saying that they have seen him in places where he shouldn't be or has some odd behavior right in front of him. I wasn't that worried about when he'll strike again because I knew that with the public on this, he would most definitely get caught and reported.

Slowly but surely, I felt a little sense of peace of mind on myself mentally because I'm fulfilling my promise I made several months ago that if I had come across a case like this where I couldn't save my little sister that I could save another girl from going through this same situation and in a way, it feels like I'm doing this for my little sis. Soon enough, Pandahaughton walks to me and he asked, "Hear anything yet?"

"Not yet. But Chief says that once someone calls in and if they see him anywhere, we'll be ready." I answered.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Chief became completely curious about you about you handling this case and also about yourself as well." Pandahaughton replied.

I was actually surprised to hear that Chief Bogo wanted to know a few things about me that he never asked about and I asked Pandahaugton, "Did he tell you the same thing or just me?"

"Me too. I'm kinda nervous about what he might ask." Pandahaughton replied, before scarfing down some doughnuts.

I looked at Pandahaughton for a second while he was wolfing down those doughnuts and he kinda stared at me while he was chewing and he said with his mouth full, "What? I eat when I'm nervous."

I didn't judge him on that logic and just moved on to the next thing as my tail twitches a little bit and I noticed that Pandahaughton took some glances at Clawhauser and made a few winks at him and Clawhauser looks at him and he lets out a smile and winks back at him, which made Pandahaughton giggle in response and he whispered to me, "He just winked at me. I think I found my soul mate."

I let out an amused sigh to this and I could tell Pandahaughton has a crush on Clawhauser and there might be something there between these two. What is that combo, I have no clue. Speaking of crushes, I haven't talked to Gilbert in a while and I just hope he's doing okay.

Just then, I see Nick and Judy heading towards the front doors and he told me and Pandahaughton, "We got a tip! A witness just saw Sebastian break into an apartment complex where 5 young girls are held captive!"

The minute Nick told me this scenario, it reverted into the same scenario that had happened at Bunga Town involving my little sister and her ex-boyfriend and it was that same scenario that got me stunned, but I knew that this time was gonna be different because this guy is not gonna do serious harm to anyone anymore. With a hint of determination, I asked, "Where is he now?"

* * *

And now...the action begins!


	26. Ch 25: Chance to Redeem

This is where the action begins to go on the cray-cray side and where Vincent redeems himself!

* * *

Chapter 25: Chance to Redeem

After we got the alert, I headed towards the squad car alongside Pandahaughton while Casey and Stanley went in another squad car with Judy and Nick coming in and we all fired up our police cars and made our way towards that apartment building where Sebastian is holding 5 girls hostage. Just the imagination of that alert replaying in my mind brings me back to Bunga Town when the same thing happened and some of the victims escaped with their lives except for my little sister, but I know that this will be my chance to make up for what I couldn't have done before.

As we were driving around and got close to the direction, we noticed a huge crowd all around this one apartment completely in fear and panic mode, but when they saw us come in, they were in complete relief that we showed up quickly and by the time we got out of the car, I asked one of the neighbors, "What's going on here?"

"We saw that black wolf on the news and he just wore a scary mask and broke into one of the apartments and held this family of girls hostage!" a neighbor exclaimed, in a frenzy.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We will handle this." I added, giving her some solace.

Before long, backup had arrived minutes before we showed up surrounding the house and they had guns drawn just in case and I asked one of the officers, "What's the status?"

"This guy just killed a baby cub in that house just because he or she was crying out loud." one officer replied.

Very sickening to hear that Sebastian has killed a baby cub while these poor girls are in hostage and I know that we have to be very delicate about this tense standoff and as Pandahaughton, Stanley, Casey, Nick and Judy walked beside us, we were all anxious about what's gonna happen next but all prepared to end this soon.

"Come out with your hands up right now!" one officer shouted on his megaphone.

No response from Sebastian yet and we have no idea how long this is gonna take because from the looks of things, it's gonna be super grim and we have no clue what he'll be capable of. Sebastian eventually did respond, but responded with five gunshots, which caused the neighborhood in a panic and the officers got down to the ground. Before long, more mounds of backup, including the entire ZTV news crew arrived to give out live breaking news.

When I saw the news crew come in, I was completely focused on getting the victims out and take this criminal into custody and put him in jail for however many years he'll stay in and then there are the police choppers and news choppers catching every single amount of action from above the ground.

In the house, Sebastian saw all the cops surrounding the house and he knows that he will never let them arrest him and holding five girls hostage just added to the frenzy and panic inside where these five girls are trembling and held with ropes around their knuckles and ankles so they wouldn't get free and he turns to the girls in fury and said, "If any of you escape from here, you will be killed just like that little bratty baby! So don't try anything!"

"Sir, we won't even tell anyone! Just let us all out!" one victim screamed, pleading with Sebastian.

"LIES! That's a lie! I know you women are pathological liars! That's why this world is all kinds of screwed up because you always lie to us men with your manipulating ways!" Sebastian shouted.

Just hearing his twisted views on the women in the world really shocked and annoyed the girls, but with a gun on his hand, it was hidden by fear and trepidation for their lives and the sounds of the helicopter swirling around the house grew added fury and paranoia to our suspect and he's just so determined to elude the police because of his criminal background.

"I've been in and out of jail before. I will not let them arrest me! I'll even kill them if I must!" Sebastian shouted.

"If you could only turn yourself in, that would make it easier for all of us!" another victim exclaimed.

Sebastian growled and walked over to one of the victim and just slapped her in the head and shoved her face to a wall in a seething fury and he pulls out a knife in a threatening manner and said, "If you scream, I swear...you won't even get a chance to talk. Now say something else!"

"Let the women go! If you get out of the house, no harm will come to you!" Judy exclaimed, through a megaphone.

Sebastian was completely confused on who that is and he removed one victim off of her, took a peek out the window and saw Judy with the megaphone and looked completely disturbed to see a bunny cop right in front of the house and he snarled at this and he opened the door and pulls out his gun to shoot at the bunny, but everyone got down from the ground to avoid getting hit.

"If you're just tuning in, the suspect took out a handgun, attempting to shoot one of the ZPD officers at point-blank range! This guy must be ultra-violent." one of the news reporters added.

"I'll say! And we've got word that earlier today that he had just killed a baby cub just for crying. Obviously, this guy has some mental issues." another news reporter added.

After that, Sebastian went back in the house and Judy was stunned that this guy was aiming at her and obviously, that made Nick pissed off and he grabbed ahold of the megaphone and shouted, "You almost shot my partner here! You might as well come out again and face this fox here!"

"Easy, fox." Judy said, calming Nick down.

"Easy? Carrots, he almost killed you! I'd break down that door and just tase him for shooting at you and us!" Nick exclaimed.

"Guys! Can we focus on the task at hand, please?" asked Casey.

"WOMEN ARE THE REASON WHY MEN ARE DRIVEN TO KILL THEM IF THEY CAN'T KEEP THEM! IF YOU BREAK UP WITH ME, YOU GET THE DAMN CONSEQUENCES!" Sebastian shouted out loud.

As soon as Judy heard that, she was surprised to hear this come out of the wolf's mouth and that his views on why women break-up with men are twisted as his rap sheet and said, "Is he serious?"

"I can see why he never kept a girlfriend. He shouldn't have any." Nick stated.

Judy knew that this is gonna lead to Sebastian admitting something that would be detrimental for this case and she pulls out her carrot pen to record whatever else comes out of the wolf's mouth, but the police would hear his rant as well with fresh ears.

* * *

And on the next chapter, Sebastian's rant about women breaking up with him will turn heads! I'm sure there will be a lot of girls that would want to slap Sebastian!


	27. Ch 26: Spewing Hatred

And we get to see and hear from Sebastian why he has done those horrible crimes.

* * *

Chapter 26: Spewing Hatred

Sebastian was so filled with painful rage and hatred, that he just started ranting and raving about his perceived twisted idea on why women break up with men and how much he wants to make them miserable as he is and he goes off on the women he's holding hostage, unaware that security cameras were already on and recording every moment while he's confessing.

"Ever since my first girlfriend Janelynn broke up with me, I was crushed and very shocked to hear this coming out of her mouth. I refused to accept it and I had thought she needed some space, but when I came back the next day with another guy...that tore me apart more than anything and that got me insane and it brought me to the point where if I couldn't have her, no one else could! So I stalked that chick everywhere she goes and sent me emails saying that it's never gonna be over, even threatening to burn down her house and kill her entire family. Yeah, I did it! When she refused to comply, I was gonna make her comply...so I got on social media, posing as someone else to start something with her and when I lured her into my house, that's where I murdered her! I dismembered her entire body parts and killed her until she couldn't even move! From that day forward, any girl who breaks up with me will get the consequences of their life! I killed more than a buttload of girls who broke up with me or even have no interest in me because I have the hugest hatred I have for the female species and they attract the wrong kind of guy instead of someone like me!" Sebastian ranted.

We all heard every single morsel Sebastian has ever said, admitting that he killed his first girlfriend in a fit of rage because she broke up with him. This is pretty much a typical case of refusal to accept the fact that it's over and just move on from it with a huge dosage of mental problems. But what we hear next sounds even more disturbing with each passing moment.

"I have no problem slitting all of you chick's throats if you ever leave! Just like I've done with all other girls before and my mother! She reported me to the police one time after I murdered every girl in a drive-by nightclub who stood in my way or rejected me! It's unfair and unjust that there are women everywhere who are attracted to other guys except for me! I have the utmost hatred I have for women in this world and that if it were up to me, I would burn every woman that ever lived! In fact, I burned 12 girls just for kissing right in front of me with other guys and that was all I could take! And I don't give a damn if they were pleading for their lives! I wanted to end it! I slaughtered every girl, ex-girlfriend and anyone that tried to get in my way!" Sebastian shouted.

I was sickened by every minute detail that Sebastian told these hostages about the stuff he had done, but at the same time, you knew that he could admit his crime in front of a thousand officers standing there and Judy recorded each and every damning statement that Sebastian said, almost as if he's very proud of his sick twisted mind.

"And you know what? All five of you are gonna be my victims." Sebastian said, lowering his knife.

All five of them were sickened and frightened about what he meant by that and one of them asked, "What are you gonna do?"

Sebastian puts down his knife, then he took off his shirt, unfastened his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down and removed them as he's stripped down to his skivvies and he said, "You know what comes next..."

They were all horrified about what his next deed will do, but unbeknownst to Sebastian, one brave woman quietly slid out of sight as he turns his back around and quietly leaves the house as she closes the door silently and just runs out of the house as she saw the throngs of officers there, with the choppers getting the action as well. One of the news choppers said, "It looks as though one hostage is out of the house and into the arms of police."

Seeing her come out of the house just gave me a small glance of relief, but I was a little unsure on whether or not Sebastian released her on either one's recognizance, but when I looked at the window, I noticed that there were four girls left and what really nagged at me was that she might've snuck out on her own without him knowing about it.

Very risky, what she did...but I have to give her credit to that.

"Guys, I think he's losing it." Judy stated.

We all looked up and noticed Sebastian freaking out about something and he started throwing things around the house in a fit of fury and I had a gut feeling that it has something to do with one of the hostages sneaking out.

"Where the hell is she?! Did you tell her to leave?!" Sebastian yelled, grabbing all four of the woman and pinned them to the wall.

"No, we didn't tell her to leave!" one of the victims pleaded.

He bashed her in the head in the wall hard and screamed, "LIAR! You women are sick liars! That's all you do!"

"I swear! We know nothing!" another victim agreed.

Sebastian growls in response to this as he breathed heavily, knowing that one of them is gonna tell the police and in a desperate attempt, he grabs the gun and aims it at all four of them and asked, "Who's gonna die first?!"

"Sebastian, come out of the house right now!" one of the officers shouted.

"No!" Sebastian shouted.

"This has gone on too far enough! Surrender now!" another officer exclaimed.

Sebastian growls at this as he drags all four women as he walks to the door with guns on their heads to show the cops he's not backing down for anything and doesn't care what the police are gonna do, but he's not going back to jail again and we all had our guns drawn, just in case. Sebastian brought out his gun to aim it at the girls, but aiming it directly at us.

"Release the girls and now and no harm will come to you!" one of the officers exclaimed.

"Never! If you kill me, kill them too!" Sebastian screamed.

I know that the last thing that we would do is bring more harm to the victims because deadly force will never be used by suspect's request unless required to do so if either us or the victim's lives are at stake and I shouted, "We will not do that!"

"Shut up! You're responsible for having my ex snitched on me! You're the reason I am what I am!" Sebastian shouted.

"You did that to yourself! You made that choice!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you kill them now, you'll cause more harm to the victims than you've already caused harm to!" Casey exclaimed.

Sebastian breathed heavily as he puts the gun to their heads and it looks as if he could blow up at any moment and as he slowly pulls them back to the house, he turns to us and said, "If you interfere, I will kill them! Believe that!"

Just then, unbeknownst to all of us, someone crept into the house and saw Sebastian from behind and holding something to end this and we were completely unprepared of what's gonna happen next.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! What happens next?! You'll find out!


	28. Ch 27: The Chase is On!

And this is where the action comes in as Sebastian puts police on a high-speed chase!

* * *

Chapter 27: The Chase is On!

Just when everything starts to become a tragic trigger, we see someone holding a cane directly towards Sebastian's head and whacked him in the head harder and that caused him to howl in pain and released the hostages, running for their lives as they all ran towards the other officers and that caused Sebastian to get furious and ran after these girls, but myself, Pandahaughton and Casey pinned him down to the ground as we call Chief Bogo to arrest him, but before we even got a chance to, Sebastian viciously attacked some of us by punching and flipping him down as he runs after the girls, but the other officers ran after him as well. I got up slowly and I knew that if this guy was gonna be taken down, this will require a huge advantage.

Sebastian ran on all fours to get away, but he couldn't avoid the glaring tail of both police and news choppers following him in as he makes a daring escape with just his underwear on and at that point, Pnadahaughton, Casey, Nick, Judy, Stanley and I took it upon ourselves to go after this guy as we got in our squad cars and proceeded to go after Sebastian while most of the officers tended to the victims and sent them to the hospital for evaluation to make sure there are no injuries or any that are life threatening while the rest of the crowd looked in concern about what's gonna happen next.

The rest of the officers stayed behind for a while to examine forensic crime evidence and placed yellow caution lines determining a crime scene and to tell the neighbors that the threat is over, but to head back to their homes for their own safety while they investigate.

In the meantime, Sebastian kept running and running until he saw some girl getting in the car and figured that this is his chance to make his brazen getaway and he quickly got into the car furiously with a knife on hand, demanding the girl to let him in. She refused and then he beat the snot out of her by clawing her in the face and shoving her down to the ground, got in the car, turned on the ignition and just drove off very fast. The girl that got kicked out of the car groaned as she slowly got up, obviously shaken by this.

One of the cop cars stopped by and I had noticed that she was in bad shape and I asked, "What happened?"

"This guy just shoved me out of my car and demanded that he'd get in. I told him no and then he pushed me out and took off on my car!" the young girl exclaimed.

"What was he wearing?" I asked.

"All he had on was his underwear!" she exclaimed.

And that pretty much screams 'Sebastian' written all over it and that's the guy we're chasing him and in order for her to identify this guy, I looked at her and said, "Hop in. You identify him for us."

She wasted no time getting in our car as we pulled off the road and chased after our suspect. I radioed in our backup officers to be on the lookout for Sebastian because he just took off in someone else's car for an escape. We kept driving and driving until we found our culprit driving and the girl pointed to her car and said, "That's the car this guy stole!"

We immediately put our sirens on as we went after him and Sebastian was so determined to lose us that he started going in speeds of over 115 miles per hour and as he keeps driving, I could tell that he has zero disregard for safety for himself but for others too. The girl was already shaken up about our suspect stealing her car and she's worried about him wrecking it and she said, "If this guy wrecks my car, I'm seriously gonna lose it."

"We'll handle him." I stated.

Sebastian was flooring it hard as he drove across the city, just trying to lose sight of the ZPD and everyone in the city became alarmed by his driving and many were trying to get out of his way as well as zipping through every car, almost running over one and nearly ramming pedestrians. Many officers were surrounded where he could be, but Sebastian kept eluding them very fast.

The news chopper followed Sebastian in every which way possible to get a clear glimpse for their viewers to see where this guy is going and from every angle, they see everything going insane; slamming the cars, nearly impaling passengers, ramming over road signs and even driving down a wrong way road where other drivers are driving in. Many of the shocked drivers were in fear of their lives and called police.

When we got word that Sebastian is taking the wrong side of the road, this is just how callus he can be, having total disregard for the safety of others and our main focus is to stop him before he kills someone or himself and I responded, "10-4. We're on our way now."

The news chopper keeps going forward to get a eye-in-the-sky view of Sebastian still driving the stolen car onto oncoming traffic and he had plowed through several cars, caused a fender bender on another car and his reckless driving is so fierce and out of control that it caused most of the vehicles into a collison accident and multi-car accident and Sebastian kept flooring it, going all around Zootopia to evade police and all of a sudden, he noticed that gas is running empty and he got super furious that the car is out of gas and he just kept going and going until the car slowed down and ended up with no gas.

Frustrated, he bolts out of the car to get another car to drive away in and he saw one opportunity to do so and he gets into that car and drives away, oblivious to the fact that three little jaguar cubs were asleep in the car and just drove and drove faster, trying to avoid police sighting, but not even he could escape the tips swarming in from police.

"The suspect has leapt out of the stolen car and is driving around another stolen car with three kids in the car!" the dispatcher said.

And that is all kinds of mesed up! You leave a stolen car and steal another one with kids in the car? It just shows the lack of care that this guy is doing everything he can to avoid us. The girl who owned the stolen car decided to stick around and watch where this chase ends up. We're closing in on him as we approach him from behind, but Sebastian is playing a serious game of roulette as he floors it and attempts to ram us over totally unaware that the three cubs were awake and saw what's going on.

Sebastian looks at the rear-view mirror and sees three little girls sitting there and he was shocked that there are three little girls on the ride and with a glaring, menacing look at them, he pulls out a knife from his underwear and said, "Say one word and you'll be in big trouble."

Two of the three were terrified and did what Sebastian said, but one of them said no to his face. Sebastian was enraged and blinded by rage that he made the stupidest and dangerous attempt by going above 120 miles an hour to drive faster and faster for revenge, but that ended up being a big mistake as he lost full control of the car and it swerved in a different direction, which helped the three little girls jump out of the car and land on a soft grass as they watch the car go airborne and flip around 18 times and the car is in a huge wreck.

Injured and bloodied, Sebastian refused to give up as he pulls himself off the wrecked car and runs off on foot, giving us an opportunity to run after him. He ran a lot faster, but me, Stanley and Casey were running faster and faster catching up to him and Sebastian slipped a little, but is determined to lose us and I could see a few rips on his underwear and evidently, he'll give out.

But the minute that he hopped on someone's fence, his underwear got stuck on one of the barbed lines and that stopped him on his tracks and me, Casey and Stanley got him right where we want him and we brought him down to the ground as Chief Bogo comes over with handcuffs by hand and Sebastian looked at us with a very defeated, yet furious look on his face as he knows he's done for.

"I bet we'll find a white jumpsuit to go with your tighty-whities." Bogo said, cuffing Sebastian.

* * *

The chase is over and Sebastian is arrested! Stay tuned for the aftermath!


	29. Ch 28: It's All Over Now

And Vincent's promise he made to himself...fulfilled!

* * *

Chapter 28: It's All Over Now

After Chief Bogo cuffed Sebastian, he walked him over to the cop car with the black wolf seething and defeated that he got caught and is finally arrested in just his underwear as he gets in the back of a cop car, handcuffed and at his wit's end. In the end, he had it coming. The news chopper kept getting more and more footage of the aftermath and a commentary as it keeps getting the live shots and already, we're satisfied with the end result and as we watched, we knew there's no chance he'll ever escape this time around and as soon as Chief Bogo leaves with Sebastian, I made my way back to the squad car as Pandahaughton takes the three girls that were kidnapped back to their mother's home safe and sound.

Pandahaughton, Casey, Stanley and I got back in our cop cars as did Judy and Nick as we all headed back to the ZPD with the crowds dispersing back to normalcy and while we drove back, I felt like I had succeeded in what I was meant to do...protect and serve. The fact that Sebastian won't do this to any girl makes me feel like I had helped other girls and that there's a meaning to my little sister's death and it's like I carried a part of her with me during this crazy car chase.

The girl who had her car stolen but not wrecked by Sebastian looked at me and said, "You're completely awesome! This creep deserved to be in jail."

"And then some." I replied, happily.

We stopped at the place where her car ran out of gas after that chase and we offered a ride home as well as giving her car some gas and that it's all on us. She was deeply appreciative of that and Stanley and Casey offered to push the car to a near gas station as we dropped her off at her house and soon afterwards, me and Pandahaughton followed Casey and Stanley to the nearest gas station so that they can fill up her gas before we call it a day.

After a couple of minutes later, we brought back the car to her in good condition and she couldn't have been more grateful towards us and she thanked us and we were on our way back to the ZPD. As we were driving back, all four of us just loooked at each other and we could not believe we had accomplished what we had set out to do, which was to apprehend this monster and send him to jail for life.

"Can you believe we did it, you guys?" I asked, very stunned with happiness.

Pandahaughton chuckled in response to this in the most giddy and excited way and said, "I can hardly believe it. We made our first arrest in the new precinct!"

"Right?! We may be new, but we still got the experience!" Stanley added.

"Vinny, buddy...we make a great team." Casey said, looking at me.

I looked at him and Pandahaughton and Stanley and I realize that we're all a team regardless of different species and that we all accomplished the same goal and we're all victorious together and I said, "We all do."

"I'm so looking forward to partnering with all of you guys." Pandahaughton said, with a gleeful squeal.

"Lose the squeal, Michael." Stanley stated.

Pandahaughton chuckled in response and said, "Call me Mikey."

"No worries, Mikey. We're looking forward to that too." I agreed, as we pulled up to the ZPD, with news crew coming in.

"Are we gonna be on the news?" asked Pandahaughton, with widened eyes.

"Well, it's either that or the mayor's holding a press conference there." Stanley added.

* * *

So...what will the local press conference bring in for the rookie officers? Stay tuned!


	30. Ch 29: Unexpected Conference

And the three rookies are in a press conference at Zootopia, but Vincent stole the show!

* * *

Chapter 29: Unexpected Conference

As we got out of the squad car, we saw the mayor of Zootopia coming towards us and he said, "You're here! Brilliant! Now, stand right between Chief Bogo."

It was confusing, but we didn't say anything after that so me and Pandahaughton stood between Chief Bogo while Stanley stood near me and Casey stood further near Pandahaughton as we sounds mounds of news crew and journalists coming in with tape recorders, microphones, notepads, lights, cameras and it was just so much to take in so fast and the mayor walks into the podium as he said, "Thank you all for coming. Obviously, we have seen the live action coverage of this car chase scene involving Zootopia's biggest criminal offenders and we wouldn't have put an end to it without the help of the ZPD."

The mayor turns to us as we get a thunderous amount of applause from us and it seems as though we have been deeply accepted by the entire city after being new for a short period of time and Chief Bogo just stood there like it's not a big deal and Mayor Lionheart said, "Now, I would like to have one of our new recruits, Officer Panthera come up for some Q&A."

Pandahaughton seemed perplexed about the term Q&A and blinked his eyes and muttered, "What does Q&A stand for?"

"Question and answer, Officer Pandahaughton." Chief Bogo muttered back

"Ohh...got it." Pandahaughton whispered.

When Lionheart called my name, butterflies were already fluttering through my stomach as I stepped to the podium, facing the entire crowd as they proceeded with asking questions. One reporter asked, "So...how did you manage to solve this case?"

I cleared my throat as I looked directly into the crowd and replied, "It wasn't easy to solve this type of case when you're new around here, but I always come prepared to find out what went on with this criminal and how their minds work. Just the sheer amount of evidence we saw was so massively overwhelming to the point where this guy needs to get off the streets and society as a whole in terms of what he would've done to more young girls had we not had arrested him."

"What was your motivation to solve that case?" asked another reporter.

"Well...my motivation to solve this case was completely unexpected, but when the opportunity came, it became a personal one for me. Back in my hometown of Bunga Town, I had watched my little sister get killed by her ex-boyfriend and I was so devastated by that outcome that I felt like I had failed to do my job and protect the ones that are the most closest to me. When I came here, I wanted to just take that opportunity and not squander it because of my grief. It's not a good way to live, though. So when this young girl named Ariana came to me to handle a domestic violence case, it just hits close to home because I didn't save my sister and I thought that if this happens again, I would be on that case immediately and solve it. I had thought that this was those normal boyfriend/girlfriend issues and of course, the boyfriend was being abusive and that he would get a little slap on the wrist, but when she told me more details about it, it ran deeper than ever. Me, Casey and Mikey here examined the case and his background and criminal record shocked all of us to a degree that he should be locked up for life, so my motivation for doing so was for my little sister who got killed by her ex and hopefully, all girls out there who are in that situation to get out, report it and be their own voices in this situation." I answered.

Most of the public were completely amazed by my statement I made to that answer and another one asked, "How would you describe your job at the ZPD?"

"I love it here. I love getting up every day, doing what I love doing and I'm really grateful to have this opportunity to work with the Zootopia Police Department and I hope that I can make a difference in the community." I responded.

After that, other reporters kept asking questions and it was just overwhelming with mounds of questions and one asked, "Is there anything you want to say to your hometown?"

"I just want to say thank you to my former precincts who have supported me through this journey and everyone who I had served at Bunga Town, I hope I did you proud. And also...my really awesome supportive boyfriend, Gilbert." I added.

Suddenly, Chief Bogo's face looked stunned, but he kept it stone-faced because there's cameras all over and they can't let him see his natural reaction to this, but I can tell he did not expect that I have a boyfriend back home and more questions came flooding in and I said, "No further questions, please. Thank you."

As I left the podium, I could kinda tell that my mentioning having a boyfriend would be the talk of the town, but with our capturing Sebastian and getting facts about him, it just didn't matter what my lifestyle was or my personal life is. We were gathered to take pictures with the mayor and Chief Bogo alongside Nick and Judy as we were just happy to be a part of the ZPD.

For me, I have fulfilled my own promise to myself to find meaning in my sister's death and to not let something like this slip and I've been very successful. I'm just looking forward to see what will come in store for me in the future. Whatever it takes, I'm fully ready for it.

* * *

You can imagine how surprised Chief Bogo was when he heard that Vincent has a 'boyfriend' back home. How he will respond? Stay tuned!


	31. Ch 30: Talk of the ZPD

And after a runaway success with the rookie officer's arrest, they've settled into the ZPD real well.

* * *

Chapter 30: Talk of the ZPD

Soon afterwards, we were on the cover of a newspaper with the headline 'New Officers Make Their Mark' or 'Serial Revenge Rapist Finally Locked Up' and that was the most surprising things for all of us and for the entire Zootopia PD. To know that we actually made our mark here is just the most thrilling thing ever. Pandahaughton, Casey, Stanley and I know that it wasn't just sheer luck, but it was a lot of hard work, determination, dedication, endurance and a lot of experience. For some reason, it just seemed like I had successfully accomplished what I promised myself I would do if I set my mind to it.

After the whole hoopla, things have gone back to normal and I actually never felt this happier and/or satisfied before about my new position and whenever I walk in the ZPD, I get greeted by most of the officers, including Judy and Nick. With Pandahaughton, Casey and Stanley, they were getting used to being a part of the ZPD and we're all still learning the tricks of the trade all while being official police officers.

Pandahaughton is starting to fall head over heels for Clawhauser as they both gab about their love for everything Gazelle while eating doughnuts and I gotta say, these two look like they belong together. Casey's getting used to the gym and just showing off for the other police officers with his muscles while Stanley just entered in with some coffee to jumpstart his day. As for me, I'm just living in the moment as I get more and more into my position at the ZPD and I see Nick walking by, greeting me with a salute and I gave him a salute as well and I said, "So...what's new?"

"Besides you?" Nick asked.

I could kinda tell that that was a little rookie pun and I just laughed in amusement and I responded, "Very funny."

"That's what I do." Nick answered.

"So...how does a fox become a cop anyways?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

Nick rose his shades and looked at me for a second and he lets out a small chuckle and responded, "Let's just say that a certain bunny got me into a situation that I would never thought I would get involved in. She's a tough cookie, I'll give her that. But...she had a case that she had to solve in 48 hours and since I was the only witness, it was either help her or use her little carrot tape pen to play a certain audio that says I had committed tax fraud."

Now that little tidbit surprised me a little and asked, "You gave in?"

"Had to. And now...I stop people who commit tax fraud and arrest them too. What Judy did was give me another chance at showing that there's good in a fox and that we don't have to be cunning, conniving and even a predator. We can try to be trustworthy." Nick answered.

It literally touched my heart to see that not all foxes are what everyone else says they are. I think at times, they're just misunderstood and you can't blame them for that. Everyone has their own paths to choose and Nick chose the path that he's currently in now and I'm cool with him. I said to him, "I can learn a lot from you."

"Don't get too comfortable, kid." Nick said, lowering his shades back with a tiny smirk.

"Vincent, in my office please." Bogo said.

I walked over to Chief Bogo's office and I wasn't sure what to expect when I got there, but I hope it's something good and not bad, so I kept my fingers crossed as I sat down, facing Chief Bogo as he's sitting down as well.

* * *

What will Bogo and Vincent talk about? Find out next!


	32. Ch 31: Earning Respect

And let's see what Bogo had to say about Vincent admitting his gender orientation while in uniform...

* * *

Chapter 31: Earning Respect

Chief Bogo takes a few looks at me and I wasn't quite sure what his demeanor is today, but it wasn't too stern, uncaring or anything...it was mostly just something that I couldn't quite comprehend and I blinked my eyes a few times in hopes to sort of break the awkward silence over what's happening and Bogo cleared his throat and said, "I've been going through your files after our local press conference and what I found out about is a very unique one."

I was hoping that it was a good unique and not a bad unique because that would suck if it's a bad unique and Bogo said, "When you mentioned that you have a boyfriend back home, I was quite surprised, to be fairly honest. I figured that out myself because you're not like any other police officer and I don't usually go on officer's personal relationship status because I'm looking for agility, strength, determination and endurance. Yours has shown a great amount of those qualities, but never in the history of the ZPD have we ever had someone who works as an officer who's attracted with the same gender."

Once that word 'same gender' hit, my heart sunk and my ears lowered a little as I felt as if that Bogo's showing some sort of prejudicism over my orientation and I was just waiting to see what sorts of stinging words he might say about it and I was also prepared to take whatever he's gonna say because it wasn't the first time that a chief officer would question my future as an officer because of my own lifestyle. Bogo noticed my expression almost as if I'm waiting for him to say 'Your time has at ZPD is done' and he said to me, "But I also know that as long as this kid is doing what he's meant to do, then the other stuff shouldn't matter."

My ears perked up and I rose my head up and I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I blinked a few times and asked, "So...you don't mind my being bi?"

"I could care less. I have to overlook everything about your personal life because of the case you handled recently. Never have I seen a rookie officer so determined to solve this case quickly other than you, Mike and Casey. There was also something about you that I noticed on Bunga Town's news reels about yourself that really piqued my interest." Bogo replied, as he took picked up his PawPad and played the video about my job and facts about myself...which is like super trippy seeing myself on the news.

"Well...the reason why I love being an officer is that I can help others in need and keep order in the community and take down criminal who make serious offenses. I've always wanted to become one when I was 5 and I used to play cops and robbers with my big brother where he's the robber and I'm the cop. I've always had that same goal, dream and ambition from day one, even when I barely had the support of my dad. So...my mom, big brother, big sister and my grandparents were the only ones that supported this. What I love about the job is that I get to go around the city to keep an eye out for any crime, catch bad guys and help out innocent citizens. My grandfather had always said, 'Always enjoy doing what you love doing and if don't feel like you're enjoying it, then you're wasting your time' and I know right now, I'm enjoying the job more than anything. It took me a huge buttload of training at the Zootopia Police Training Academy, but I turned down the opportunity to work with the ZPD because I'm more needed at Bunga Town. It's my home and I wouldn't imagine leaving it all behind, so I'm happy with where I am right now."

Then, it switched over to the five facts about myself and I began cringing whenever I see myself on the screen because I'm still a little camera shy.

"Okay, here are five facts about myself; the first fact is that I'm a serious competitor when it comes to challenges. Whatever challenges someone dares me to, I will never turn down one; unless they're sanitary or dangerous. Second fact; I'm an awesome cook and baker. I bake a mean cupcake, muffin, pastry and cake. I probably should've gotten a job as a baker. Third fact; I'm a music guy. I'm more of a rock and classical guy because those always help me keep focused or relieve myself from a very stressful day at work or life in general. Fourth fact; exercise and health is an extreme hobby for me. I like to stay fit and train mentally. It always help fits into my regime as an officer. It's very important to stay fit and active when you're out on the job. And the fifth and final fact; I love spicy food. Anything that gives my tongue a buzz, I go for. I'm not afraid to take on spicy foods at all. The more hotter, the better."

After this was played, I seemed a little embarrassed about how I presented myself in the video and I looked at Chief Bogo with an uneasy smile and said, "That's what you saw?"

"Yes...along with every news reel from Bunga Town. What you showed there reflects everything you did here. I would be a complete moron if I didn't let you be a part of the ZPD. You have earned the utmost respect of your peers, the community, the city and to me." Bogo said, with a very satisfied smile.

I was able to smile in relief and we shook hands and saluted each other and I said, "Thank you, Chief."

"You're dismissed." Bogo replied.

I walked out of the office feeling relieved and happy that I'm giving the highest respect for the chief that literally boosted my confidence up a ton and it made me realize that whatever I had done at Bunga Town shaped and molded me to do what I do at the ZPD and I'm happy to serve and protect Zootopia. And I know that this is the start of a really awesome new career for me.

* * *

Looks like Bogo is truly accepting Vincent...in his own way. Stay tuned for more!


	33. Ch 32: Partnering Up

And Vincent gets a partner...at the ZPD, of course!

* * *

Chapter 32: Partnering Up

Over the next few months, I have gotten my groove on patrolling around the ZPD and that case that I had against Sebastian inspired me to take hold of a position where I can lock up offenders and stalkers as well as counsel victims who don't have a voice for their troubles, but also the normal routines like catching and arresting robbers and repeat offenders. Me and Pandahaughton have been partnered up in several assignments taht Chief Bogo gave us at the bullpen and we always get the job done together.

People tend to look at us as the odd pairing between two different species; a black panther and a giant panda, but as soon as we get our job done, they stop questioning us and just sit back and let us handle all the hard work. Pandahaughton and I work so well in sync with each other as he watches criminals' every move on his GPS tracking device, runs them through a computer and we pinpoint their location and I tend to catch the perpetrators responsible.

Combined with Pandahaughton's computer criminal skills and my agility and keen sense of focus, we make a heck of a good team together. We go around the streets to to keep an eye out for bad guys, do some weapon training and go over evaluations on how many criminal records he or she has and Chief Bogo noticed us being good partners in every assignment that he's thinking about making it official.

Being that me and Pandahaughton live in the same apartment house, it makes it easier to become friends and neighbors outside of work, so it's pretty awesome to have someone who's got your back always.

A few weeks ago, the ZPD ceremony was held as all of us graduated from rookies to official officers at the ZPD and it pretty much solidified all the hard work and dedication we have put in since we were new and it was quite an honor to have Judy and Nick salute us and at that point, Pandahaughton and I were officially partners to keep the peace and make a difference. Our other colleagues; Casey and Stanley were also official officers and for us, it was just a moment that we can savor.

Casey, Stanley, Pandahaughton, myself and several other animals who were new have graduated into official police officers at the ZPD and for us, the transition became an awesome one and once we've been official, it was like a moment that no one would take away from us and for me personally, I felt like I had fulfilled a promise that I made to myself and if my little sister were here right now, she would be so proud of me and I definitely felt her prescence on that day.

Present time

Pandahaughton and I drove around the corner on our way back to the ZPD as we ended our shifts after a huge day of work and the first thing we wanted to do when we get to our homes, just unwind and chillax. Pandahaughton took a huge sigh of relief and said, "Man, I'm all tired and sweaty."

"I know that feeling. I'm sweaty too." I replied.

"You don't have those sweat stains on your pits." Pandahaughton pointed out.

"Beg to differ, bro." I answered, showing Pandahaughton some sweat marks on my pits.

Pandahaughton noticed that and there were small stains while his were huge nearly to his entire shirt and said, "My mistake."

"It's all good." I replied, chuckling.

We both ended our shifts as we got back in and after a couple of minutes, we left the ZPD for the night, but not before Pandahaughton blows a kiss to Clawhauser with a giggle. Clawhauser responded back with a smile and said, "See you tomorrow!"

"I'll be there!" Pandahaughton said, smiling.

I can tell that both Pandahaughton and Clawhauser have something together and both of them look like they do belong together and I let out an amused chuckle and said, "See you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

Vincent is now officially a police officer! Stay tuned for more!


	34. Ch 33: Settling into Zootopia Well

And we see Vincent taking a ride to Zootopia and finally coming in peace!

* * *

Chapter 33: Settling into Zootopia Well

After getting off for the night, Pandahaughton and I got on separate cars as we headed back to the apartment and as I was driving, I literally couldn't get enough of the city view of Zootopia, so I thought that it would be interesting to see what Zootopia is like at night...the good stuff, though. So I took a little detour over to the main points of the city and from everything around, there were massive buildings that look like they could almost touch the sky and then different boroughs of Zootopia all around that I couldn't even imagine what they have.

I drove past several cafes, restaurants, coffee shops, grocery stores, local bars and restaurants and even nightclubs that I couldn't even imagine by the slightest. One little hole in the wall that got me amazed was a place called Panther's Pleasure where there were mounds of dancers on the stage as everyone watched for sheer delight and entertainment. It sounds like it could fit me because I am a panther, but probably not because of the fact that I am a police officer because I have so many standards and morals to set for myself.

But in case something does go down and assigned to do so, then it's okay.

So I kept on driving and driving and I literally just couldn't get enough of the city skyline and it felt like exploring this grand city with mounds of amazement. If Gilbert were here, this would be a perfect date moment, just me and him driving around the town without any care in the world. I then drove a few miles outside of the city and I pulled into a little park where there was no one there and I just hopped out of the car to take a look around. I felt the grass touching my feet as I walked there and for me, it was like one of the most quiet places to go in at night and I could actually see the ocean through there.

I could just feel the vibe of Zootopia just soak into me and from all the things that had happened within the past couple of months or so, it just felt like I finally found my place in the world and I just learned how to cope with my mental state of mind and got some solace after solving the case of Sebastian because I felt like I did it for my sister and I know that she's happy for me.

I looked up at the sky and I could just feel her presence coming through and it just felt like even though I can't see her, I could feel her heart flowing and it made me smile knowing that she can finally rest in peace and she gave me peace as well. It had been a long hard year and a half for me and I know that it'll still be hard not to have her around anymore, but at least giving this opportunity to correct my mistake gives me the push I need to pull through and just be at peace with the world.

I then walked back to my car and drove my way back to the apartment as I pulled my sunglasses back on and the first thing I wanna do when I get back home; binge watch my favorite show, 'Forbidden Tiger Stripes; season 4' because I know it gives me a huge amount of guilty pleasure to see two tigers who are boyfriend and boyfriend and are forbidden to see each other, but that's what makes it enjoyable; to see these two guys fall in love with each other anyway. And I know I'll try to keep my underwear on for the whole 2 hour mid-season premiere.

* * *

Just one more chapter and Vincent's gonna receive a surprise he never expected to have!


	35. Ch 34: A Huge Surprise

Imagine you sitting in your house watching your guilty pleasure show...and you receive an unexpected surprise! This is what Vincent's surprise is...

* * *

Chapter 34: A Huge Surprise

It was around 9:45 pm as I just watched my guilty pleasure drama show 'Forbidden Tiger Stripes' and all I had on was just my grey briefs and white tank top and I sat on the couch, eating popcorn as I'm anxiously waiting to see what happens with Austin if he'll ever see his beloved Carlos again and he keeps running and running to the ends of Striped Falls as he defied his parents to be in Carlos' arms again. I've been following this show since season one from the beginning of their college years until their feelings with each other couldn't be contained anymore and they realize their true destiny is their love, despite having both lovers' parents against their relationship because they're the same gender.

It's like if two people love each other in spite of the same gender, it shouldn't even matter and everyone else should butt out and let them live their lives. If I had the opportunity to arrest them, I would and I know that regardless of their gender; whether same or opposite fall in love with each other, who are we to tell them they can't? And that's why the storyline pulls me in so much and most of the series have makeout sessions between two main guy characters. Who wouldn't want to be drawn into that? It's juicy and so worth binge watching.

And of course, there were a few occasions that I watch the makeout scenes without my underwear on. Don't judge me. The makeout scenes are really that good and completely awesome to watch with the eyes. Gilbert and I would watch them together and even during the makeout scenes, we'd make out with each other as well. It definitely gets my heart and blood pumping.

Just then, I hear a knock on the door and I pause for a second, got myself up, put on my robe and walked to the door to answer it and as I opened the door, my reaction was completely shocking as to who's standing in front of me. I froze for a second as I recognized those awesome shades and smile anywhere. I let out a soft gasp and he lowered his shades and said, "Hey, V."

"Gilbert?" I asked, still stunned.

"Yep, it's me." Gilbert said, smiling.

Both of us are happy to see each other and we just embraced each other as we hugged each other and seeing his face completely made my night a lot better and I pulled him in the apartment and we just kissed each other so passionately that I didn't want the moment to end because it had been so long since we've last seen each other, face to face since the day I left Bunga Town for Zootopia. His lips on my lips just really made me so happy and I could feel his paws on my butt and I just purred softly in response to that as my tail swishes around in happiness.

After the kiss, Gilbert looked at me and noticed that I only have a robe on with my underwear underneath and he asked, "So...how's life at the ZPD?"

"Pretty awesome. A lot of hard work and insanity, but it's well worth it. It's the reason why I love doing this job so much no matter where I am." I answered.

Gilbert could tell that my face is brightened up because he's here and that I've become more happier and optimistic than usual and he asked, "You seem happy, Vince."

"I am. Never been happier." I answered.

Just then, Gilbert smiled and he looked at the TV and noticed the tension before the love scene between Austin and Carlos is beginning and he asked, "Is this the mid-season premiere of Forbidden Tiger Stripes?"

"Yep!" I answered.

We both sat down to watch how it all went down and before we knew it, both Austin and Carlos couldn't stop looking at each other, panting heavily and Carlos said, "I can't take this! Not seeing you is like...like a dagger cutting straight to my heart! Don't you know how much I've been thinking about you? I just...I can't imagine my life without you!"

"Neither can I! All these years of struggling to come out and my parents telling me not to see you is making me fall apart! I want you and only you." Austin said, tearfully.

Carlos sighed heavily and he knows he feels the same way too, but always kept whatever his parents' said in the back of his head and he asked, "What about what our parents think?"

"I don't care what they think. I care about you." Austin said, putting his paw on Carlos' paw.

The minute Carlos' felt Austin's paw on his, his heart started beating so fast like he can't sweat it all out and both me and Gilbert were waiting to see what happens and not long after...Austin comes in fast and kissed Carlos and they did it straight to the wall as they kept on kissing and tongues were exploring each other's tongues in much passion and they stripped their clothes off until they were in their underwear and just made out in Carlos' bed.

As the kissing scene comes in, Carlos looks at Austin while panting heavily and he asked, "You sure you wanna do this?"

Before Austin could even answer...the scene goes black and reads 'To Be Continued' and we both exclaimed in surprise and frustration over this and Gilbert said, "They always do that every single time!"

"Right? I guess we'll find out what happens on the next episode." I answered.

"While we're waiting..." Gilbert said, as he unzipped his shorts and that was a total turn on for me and I knew where this was going.

* * *

2 hours later

We were both still making out in my room with both of us in my bed and our paws were around each other and the fact that Gilbert's here with me just made me both happy and curious. I asked, "So...what brings you to Zootopia? Dropped by for a visit?"

"Actually, I got a job offer at this bakery in Zootopia because of my baking skills, so I'm relocating from Bunga Town to here. Knowing that you're working at the ZPD, I want to get close to my police officer, so I took the job." Gilbert answered.

I was surprised that Gilbert got a job offer at Zootopia as a baker in a new bakery and I was so amazed with that news and I said, "That's awesome! I told you your baking skills will be recognized!"

"Your kind words always helps me out. I just need to find a place to live and I have looked at this apartment house for so long. I have no idea that your apartment room is next door to mine." Gilbert added.

"Wait...you're next door to me?" I asked, completely awestruck.

"Yep. I'm stunned as well. But so happy too that I can spend some time with my sweet panther mate." Gilbert added, putting the tip of his finger on my nose.

I responded with a giggle and I said, "I love you, Gilbert."

"I love you too, Vincent." Gilbert responded.

Both of us giggled with each other and we pulled the covers over our heads and kept making out until it was midnight and we ended up sleeping on top of each other with our arms wrapped around each other and I couldn't imagine a much better moment than right now...so fulfilling.

* * *

That's the end of the story! Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	36. Epliogue

And here's where we wrap up the story!

* * *

Epilogue

I have come a long way ever since moving from Bunga Town to Zootopia for a new position at the police department and with everything that had went on in the past year and a half that I had lost my little sister to domestic violence by her ex-boyfriend and when I looked at the Bunga Town news app on my PawPad, I saw the headline that read 'Former Cop's Little Sister Gets Justice' where it shows her ex-boyfriend receiving 25 life sentences for murder and that made me feel satisfied to know that my sis has got the justice I was hoping she could get. And that helped me gain a huge amount of peace knowing that the ex got what he deserved.

My sweetheart, Gilbert ended up moving with me in my apartment and agreed to pay for the rent as Gil settled into Zootopia well and I had showed him around the city and Gilbert became so drawn to this city that he just pictured himself living there and I honestly couldn't blame him for that. We drove all around the city to help get him settled there; from going to the DMV...though it became a very slow process to get his license renewed and switched to a Zootopia license and dropped him off at the bakery where he begins his new job.

At the same time, I drove to the ZPD to see what kind of amazing assignments I have for today when I walked into the bullpen and caught up with Nick, Judy, Casey, Pandahaughton and Stanley. Nick looks up at me and he said, "You're kinda late, kid."

"Had to take Gilbert to the DMV. Had to spend all morning helping him renew his license and switch to a Zootopia license." I answered.

Nick blinked his eyes in response to that and he knows about the processing atmosphere at the Department of Mammal Vehicles and he lets out a chuckle and said, "How long did it take you?"

"6 hours. Had to get there earlier before sunrise and I'm still not used to the atmosphere there." I answered.

"Yeah, well...it happens. You just have to get used to it." Nick answered.

"I'm still not used to sloths in charge of the DMV." Judy stated.

Seconds later, Chief Bogo comes in with his sunglasses as he stands to gain their attention and said, "Alright, everyone! It's time to acknowledge the elephants in the room here. I've got a couple of assignments in for ya! Wilde and Hopps, there are five biker bobcats that are involved in a cub pornography distribution ring in Sahara Square, Stanley and Casey, there's a string of robberies that have occurred in designer clothing stores set off by 9 teenagers closer to the city, Pandahaughton and Vincent, there's a domestic disturbance at Zootopia University that should be taken care of started by 12 frat guys torturing 17 girls."

Everyone went to their assignments as myself and Pandahaughton took on the assignment ourselves and being partnered up with Pandahaughton made it even better for me and we both saluted and said, "Yes, sir!"

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Most definitely!" Pandahaughton exclaimed.

We both got on the police car, put our shades on and started driving to Zootopia University as police officers and the minute we made it to Zootopia U, we burst in the fraternity campus and exclaimed, "Zootopia PD!"

* * *

And that's it! My very first Zootopia fic! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favored and subscribed! Really appreciate it! I'm gonna make another Zootopia fic pretty soon that will focus on Clawhauser! Also, Zootopia comes out on DVD tomorrow and it just crossed the $1 billion mark at the worldwide box office! We did it! Again, much thanks for the support! Till next time, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
